


Varcolac

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Varcolac [1]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in Bram Stoker's short story "Draucla's Guest" it wasn't implied that Dracula saved Jonathan? What if it was something else? How will it affect the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Varcolac

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own is the name of the village Wilsing. 
> 
> In my universe the Varcolac is a phsyical monster, not astral.

**Varcolac**

* * *

I walked past the carriage, the horses going wild, sensing on this night of nights even more, what I was.I ignored them, looking at the Englishman going down the road. To that village.  
Jonathan Harker stops , looking back at me before contiuning on.

I wanted to stop him. This was Walpurgis Nacht after all. The cursed Devil's Night, my night.  
Here he was going into that destroyed village Wilsing, the tombs full of Strigoi.  
Full of vampires, Jonathan soon to be the guest of one. That Boyar, that Count Dracula.

* * *

 

Dracula would be interested in Jonathan I knew that. But it would do no one good if the Englishman was dead.  
I followed him, feeling the sun sink lower, smelling the storm brewing.  
Keeping the mortal in sight in the trees, keeping me out of his sight.

Hours later and he still wasn't yet tired, the clouds covering the sky , except for brief patches.  
As night descended and the storm increased he came upon the tombs of Wilsing.  
It wasn't yet time for me transform, but he was too close to the tomb.

As the hail fell and lightning flashed, him looking into the tomb, I ran forward faster than could be seen.  
I grabbed him, smelling the lightning , pulling him away into the snow before vanishing into the trees.  
The vampire within turning to flame, I transformed then.

* * *

 

One second a 'man' , next into an incredibly large wolf with glowing eyes.Only a second of pain and it was done.  
Caustiously , I walked out to him. Ignoring the hail, more concerned with Jonathan.  
His shoulder length black hair was loose now. Long eye-lashes closed, far from waking.

I didn't know how long had passed, but seeing that he was now covered in ice.  
I lay down on top of him, licking his throat to keep him alive.

Feeling, hearing both the restless vampires coming closer and the men Dracula had sent.  
They would both collide with us, if I did nothing.

* * *

 

I started barking , howling and yapping.  
To frighten the vampires and get the mens' attention.  
When the vampires were far away and the guard close enough, I got off of him.  
Looking down at him for a second, I didn't want to leave.

I forced myself to run away, hearing a shot ring out - just missing Jonathans' head.  
Running through the cemetry I growled uselessly at the Officer.  
Of course Dracula would have sent men after him.  
If it wasn't for me, Jonathan Harker would be dead now.

* * *

 

I followed the guard of men and horses as I could. Turning as night into day back into a 'man'.  
To the town of Munich. I would follow him.  
Even to Dracula's castle and Dracula himself.

I was Pricolici, not a mere Vampire. I was Varcolac the Wolf Demon.


	2. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula picking up Harker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later chapters will either be from Varcolac, Dracula or Jonathan's P.O.V.  
> Possibly others as well.

**Treasure**

I glared at the road , not wanting to scare my guest. I could smell the Demon on him , still.  
My men could have saved Harker Jonathan by themselves. It didn't have to interfere.  
Better though a Demon than an Angel, the spells on my Castle would hold out a Demon , unless they were invited in.  
Like I myself had to be into a Mortal home.   
They would not have held back an Angel.

Still I could see the Heavens' had a hand in this intervention.

* * *

 

Every while I stopped the carriage marking the treasure places. I was walking back from a far one, when I heard the wolves. They were not under my Command.   
They were regular wolves It was commanding them.

I walked up to the circle, the horses were wild again and my guest looked terrified to be so surrounded.  
With an honest effort of will I rested the Wolves from the Demons' control and sent them away.  
It had tried to scare me away with a few regular wolves.   
It was lucky the effort had drained strength from me.

* * *

 

Otherwise when Harker was asleep I would have tried to find him.  
I would hunt more often now.  
The Sisters' would need to be fed more often as well.   
To keep from Harker, though I would kill them if touched him.

Heaven, Angels and Demons against me for Harker.  
The Heavens' would not steal another from me.  
They would not have him, he was mine.

* * *

 

My pretty English treasure


	3. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan arrives at the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having it be a triangle between Dracula/Jonathan/Varcolac  
> for a while.
> 
> Using a much younger Dracula to 'compete' with Varcolac for Jonathan.

**Books**

Jonathan stared in shock at what must surely be the Count.

He had expected a much,much older person, not a man just older than himself.

With long black hair and mustache, pale skin and dark brown-almost red eyes.  
He smiles "Please, come in freely though as it is dangerous, I would advise you to stay inside.  
Unless I am with you. Forgive me, I am Count Dracula."

* * *

 

I walked into the castle, wonderfully warm after the cold ride to get here.  
Picking up my bag , I could not help remembering the wolves , from before surrounding the carriage.  
Or the one that saved my life in Munich, it had been much bigger than the ones here.  
I was finally safe from wolves and predators in company and comfort.

* * *

 

I followed the Count to my chamber through another room.   
Putting my stuff away in my room, I wondered what the old carriage driver was doing.  
Having the rest he most likely needed after this horrid night, that I could get mine soon appealed greatly.

After I ate , the Count declining to join me, I felt uncommonly tired.  
Having moved to a more comfortable seat, I must have embrassingly fallen asleep.

* * *

 

I woke in my chamber bed, terrified of minature wolves tearing me apart.  
The room had a slight draft in it, from the slit window, I walked over to it.  
Looking out I remembered what Draucla had said about going outside.  
A giant forest, valleys and such it looked like heaven.  
I washed and then tried to trace the path from the previous night.

* * *

 

 Getting lost I ended up in a gigantic library, how I could not remember.  
Tapastries and books abounded, I walked through the shelves.  
I wanted to look, many of the closest ones were in english,  
but the farther away were not.  
The most of the foreign ones looked atleast over a hundred years.

If not more, the things one could learn from those books.  
I wanted to read them.

* * *

 

_Would the Count mind?_


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering a dream.

Varcolac watched Jonathan, the Mortal hadn't yet spent enough time with the Count to figure out what he was.  
He wanted to protect him from the Vampire, but because of his being a Demon all he could do was wait in the courtyard.  
Wait and watch, it had been over a month since Jonathans' arrival to the Castle Dracula.  
Jonathan had not yet come outside, not even once.

* * *

 

His shifting powers were not as powerful, it being daylight , the Angels' time but he could still change.  
He shifted into a more Demonic wolf form with bat wings and flew up until just away from the windows threshold.  
Varcolac sniffed the air, of course if the window had been open he could have gone in, but Dracula would have closed it.  
Jonathan was asleep in the bed , he still looked healthy. But what if those other Vampires got to him?  
If only he convince Jonathan to come outside during the day, when Dracula would be weaker.  
Using his mental powers , Varcolac focused on Jonathans' dreams.

* * *

 

_Jonathans' dream_

When Varcolac appeared in the dream it was of the night in old Wilsing.  
He shifted into wolf form again , manipulating the dream to the Forest around the Castle.  
Jonathan looked around at the grounds of the Castle, at him.

"You." He says to me, voice soft "What are you doing here? Were you with those wolves at the carridge?"  
I shook my head with a whine, they had been under my control but I had not been with them.  
I had wanted too strongly to kill the disgused Count but than I could have hurt Jonathan, the Master wanted what remained of Dracula's soul.

I just wanted to keep Jonathan safe, incredibly unusual for a Demon- even a Wolf Demon.  
I walked away from the Castle into the Forest, he scrambles up running after me.  
"Wait." he cries, I ran slowly enough so he could see me and reached the edge of a waterfall.  
Jonathan stops in wonder at the beauty of it.   
I put my voice in his thoughts _'Come outside. Have a time of relaxtion, surely you have worked hard enough.'_

_End of Jonathans' dream_

* * *

I slipped out of his dream, back into my physical body, twisting on a warm current of air and flapping into the forest.

Night had fallen, I would hunt and return the day after. Hopefully, Jonathan would be outside than.


	5. Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula worries about Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I made up Aurel Constantine , so that when it comes I can go shortly into Dracula's past.
> 
> Will be using some historical information for his past, some I made up.
> 
> Romanian names :
> 
> Aurel- said 'ow-Rel' , meaning 'gilded' 
> 
> Traditional Romanian - Constantin , English - Constantine - said 'Kon-Sthan-Teen' both said the same way.
> 
> Am using english spelling of Aurel's last name.
> 
> Also I may make this into an re-incarntion story, for Jonathan's' part.
> 
> Thanks everybody!!!

**Clearing**

Dracula paced the floor of the dining room. He was worried, worried greatly ,Jonathan was late.   
The young soliciter was never late he seemed to look forward to our time together in the library or just talking.

But Jonathan was never late, it almost would kill him it seemed if he realized he were ever late to anything.  
Where was Jonathan? He did not want to lose his love so soon.

* * *

 

He had scoured the library, Jonathans' rooms and the few unlocked doors.  
There was no trace of the Englishman, he could only have gone outside.

Stepping into shadow I moved through it into the entrance hall and opened the unlocked door.

* * *

 

Still no sign of his friend, his treasure , what if a wolf had gotten to him?  
Kill the wolf thats what I would do , if that was the senario.  


The only way to heal that here would be to change him, but he only wanted that if he could persaude Jonathan when he found out.

* * *

Let him be safe. I sniffed the air, scenting both Jonathan and ... the Varcolac, the Moon swallower Demon.  
The Demon did want Jonathan, he would not have him. Jonathan belonged in the Castle with HIM.  
I ran following the scent trails, out of the Courtyard into the Forest.

* * *

It was trying to lure Jonathan away from me. The scent was stronger now, he was closer.   
I entered a clearing, it was ringed by great ever green trees and falling from the precipice , above an enormous waterfall. The one I sought crouched on the shore by the river, the Demon in front of him, in wolven form.

"Jonathan." I called his name, losing his balance, he fell over at hearing my voice. 

I rushed over, perhaps a touch to fast and glared at 'wolf' .

* * *

It was smiling teeth bared at me. It was weaker in sunlight, as I was. Though it was stronger than I, Its being pure Demon. The 'wolf' ruffled its fur, hackels raising and growled at me in warning. I resisted the urge to growl back, I did not want to frighten Jonathan.

I circled it, and then kicked it in the side, the wolf howled flying two feet back into the river.

I bared my fangs at it, before lowering my lips and turning back to Jonathan.  
Now I could stop worrying for a time at least.

* * *

He was blinking, a startled " Drac-" leaving him , before he trailed off.   
I liked hearing him say that, calling me a shorter version of my name.  
Calling me Dragon, like when I was with Aurel before Aurel was killed.  
How he had loved Aurel and Jonathan who looked so like him.

Than he starts again " Dracula ?" , I walked over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"I am here.' I replied ' Perhaps I should have remembered that you are curious.  
I would that you had told me, you would venture out to-day. "

* * *

We had gone slowly back to the Castle, while I made sure the Demon was not following us.  
  
We were back in the dining hall , before he replied   
" I tried to find you to tell you so. You were not to be found any where I looked.  
But as you are Count and have many things in need of doing, I thought I would not be long and so I should not bother you."

"I am sorry, Jonathan I was asleep at the time of dawn. I ask you to call me Vlad , or Dracul as I have come in to the way of calling you Jonathan.I am glad that I arrived in time to save you from that wolf. Did not I tell you it was dangerous outside with out me?."

* * *

"Yes, You did. Thank you for saving me .... Vlad. I must have gotten lost in the forest, to have wandered so far."

I made Jonathan sit down and eat, after making sure he had no wounds from the Wolf.  
As he ate I could not help but think of my long dead love Constantine Aurel.

* * *

 _Aurel had been as young as I when I met him as I was first time Voivode in Wallachia._  
When we had after many good years and battles, entered my second time as Voivode against the Ottomans.  
Against my cursed brother, Radu that dearest Aurel was killed by my brother.  
When we had retreated from Wallichia in The Night Attack of Targovisteas it was now called.  
Aurel had become one of my guard by that time, and so much more.  
When not in battle Aurel had been so kind and gentle , not at all the warrior who had killed so many with I, myself.

* * *

 

Jonathan breaks me out of my thoughts, clearing them . "Dracul , are you alright? . You look angry."

I sighed, "I am not angry at you...' I thought to myself I could never be angry at you. ' I am angry at my brother."  
He had called me now both Vlad and Dracul at diffrent times , Aurel had done much the same.

That made my Treasure even more curious "You have a brother? Why are you angry at him?"

"I had a little brother. My little brother Radu killed my lover, that is why I am angry at him."

* * *

A sympathic look in those dark eyes, how beautiful those eyes were.  
Jonathan moving closer to me, wanting to help me.  
How long had it been since some one had wanted to help me? Far too long. 


	6. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan writes letters and gets a gift.

**Letters**

Jonathan hadn't thought that the wolf was going to attack him. It was the same one that had saved him in that Graveyard after all.

But to see Dracula, no Vlad , face the wolf to risk his own life to protect his guest. Learning after that how Vlad's own brother had killed his love.

How indirectly the wolves had helped to kill Aurel, it was sad.

* * *

He wished he could help the Count, but he didn't know how he could.

Vlad had asked him if he had written to Mr. Hawkins yet. He yet to do so, his thoughts consumed with how Vlad had possibly saved him from an unpleasent death. How his dear friend Mina would have reacted to reciving such news, Jonathan did not want to guess.  
He hoped it would not come to that.

* * *

 

So , Jonathan almost forcing himself wrote first a letter to Mr. Hawkins , detailing how smoothly the transaction had been done.

Secondly he wrote to a letter to Mina, detailing his month. How beautiful the country was, the warm reception of the Count.

Also , the strange dream that he'd had, about a wolf leading him to that waterfall. The result of divine intervention , that the Count had found him and saved him from becoming lost in beautiful but confusing sunlit forest around the Castle.  
It had been so close to turning in to evening, that it had been his fear to become lost.

* * *

 

Jonathan sincerely wished that Mina could have seen the Count for herself.  
Perhaps she could have explained his strange feelings , concerning the Count.  
Though he himself did not know what they were.

* * *

 

Now once again it was daytime and he found Vlad in the Library.

The black-haired Count looked up at him, smiling "Friend Jonathan, have you written your letters yet?."

I replied "Yes, Vlad I have. Might I go and deliver them myself?"

"Of course, A-Jonathan. Some of my Gypsy arrive today, I trust they will treat you well as you go to the town.  
Still, I ask you to be careful. Some of the villagers do not trust strangers, especially not from my Citadel."  
Vlad disappeared from the Library for a time, when he returned he had with him a sheathed longsword.

* * *

 

It was quite beautiful, and incredibly engraved with images and such I knew not what.  
The Count holds out the longsword to me.  
"I would that you take this and keep it with you, where you go. Lest some trouble find you.Jonathan."

* * *

 

I took it from Dracula , the longsword felt familar somehow, as if I should have used it in a dream.

How strange.


	7. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad deals with the result of 'Letters' and a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The translations are really sudden I know but hopefully it'll help with the feel of the story.
> 
> This is the website I got the translations' from : http://en.bab.la/dictionary/english-romanian/

**Memory**

I didn't know what had wakened me, but I was glad that I was now up.  
I pulled Jonathan into the Castle as the sun fully sank behind the mountains.  
Since the shadows were long around the door I could consider it night already come.

"Jonathan?" I asked. He didn't respond, just blinked and stared past me.  
Then I smelled the remnants of blood on Aurel's old sword.

I took him up into the library, sitting on the couch beside him Jonathan says " I. Vlad. I . I killed them. "  
He sounded hysterical, much like Aurel had after a battle that had been particularly bloody and gotten him injured.  
Just months before he would die, though I had not known it then.  
" Vlad Dracul- Inger , eu a omori pe ei . " _*Vlad Dragon- Angel, I killed them*_ He mutters.  
 _  
'How does Jonathan know that? Aurel used to call me Dragon-Angel._  
 _Se i leal i el dragul meu auriu parjol? *Is it true is he my dearest bright fire?*'_

* * *

I turned his head, brushing hair out of his face, looking in his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Jonathan. It will be better when you wake up."  
He falls asleep nearly instantly, I picked him up and walked to his rooms.  
Taking Aurel's sword off Jonathan before putting him in the bed , noticing what I should have smelled before, a cut on his cheek.

_'My feelings now confused me. Desire for his blood, yet I had no desire for him because it would hurt him._   
_If Jonathan was my Auriu -Parjol* , if he was my dearest Aurel how could I do that to him?._   
_*Bright-fire*_

* * *

**Flashback**

 

I looked down at him. "Aurel!! Aurel!!! Al meu dragoste, I a pomeni mizerabil. I a pomeni tardiv " _*Aurel!! Aurel !!! My love I am sorry. I am too late.*_

I dropped to my knees' beside my love and closest bodyguard. He blinks up at me, a sword had gone his leg armour leaving a bleeding gash behind.  I prayed "Dumnezeu. Dumnezeu sprijin Aurel, drept vindecabil." _*God. God help Aurel as that can be healed.*_

Please My Lord, do not let him die. He can not get an infection, you CAN NOT take him from me.  
I picked Aurel up and brought him to my horse thinking 'Auriu prjol, voi gand a trai!!!' _* Bright fire, you will be alive!!!.*  
_ Aurel mutters over and over, 'Dracul, Dracul, meu Inger-Dracul. Meu Dracul-Inger dinspre Dumnezeu'  
 _*Devil, Dragon, my Angel-Devil. My Dragon-Angel from God.*_

Aurel's leg was covered in his own blood, the rest of his armour, body and his hair in others' blood.  
The pale skin and long raven-black hair almost turned red from it.  
 _'It could not be an Omen. It is NOT an Omen. He is going to be fine.'_

Aurel's father Constantine was one of the few trustworthy , uncorrupt Boyars. Aurel was the first-born, the Heir of House Constantine.  
Aurel was my love, just for that not only for I, his House and Wallachia he could **NOT** die.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Aurel's hair had been longer even then Jonathan's' were, but I had seen that they looked similar.  
God had abandoned me, but I would not abandon Jonathan whether he was my Bright-fire or not.  
I went to the window to see if I needed to get some water into the shaving pot to clean the cut.

I could feel the Demon, I pulled my lips back baring my fangs at the Wolf that had tried to kill Jonathan.  
Standing outside the Castle gate was a Varcolac, it disappeared into the woods.

* * *

I would clean the cut, then re-strengthen the wards and spells, then I would go hunt for myself and the others.  
Hopefully, Jonathan would be alright while I was away.

Even if God had abandoned me I could hope for Jonathan's protection could I not?

* * *

 


	8. Crina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad's 'Brides' appear.

Meet ...

* * *

 

** Crina **

Crina looked at the Mortal , asleep on the dust covered bed. _' I don't like this plan. What if Vlad comes home? What if he comes here?'_

Brown-haired Gabrielle hisses, " Why can we not take a little bit? Vlad will never find out, he's a pretty thing- no wonder that Vlad kept him to himself."

Blonde-haired Nicoleta slides over and sits down on the bed, looming over Vlad's guest.  
Myself saying " Go on, Nicoleta you were the first of us. "

* * *

 

Nicoleta smiles and lowers herself to her knees', sliding into the Man's dream for a bit more fun.  
Gabrielle and I doing the same, I blinked in surprise at where we were. Some place I had never been with a clearing of trees' I had never seen, along with a pond and a path, surrounded by buildings of brick.

Standing by the pond was Harker , with him was a long brown-black haired man.  
 _'With how much Vlad talks about him , I would have thought it would seem Vlad loves him._  
How much would it hurt him? Knowing that his Love dreams of someone else.'  
  
Gabrielle , Nicoleta and I staying back watching the Mortal's dream.

* * *

 

The brown-haired man putting his arms around the black-haired man's neck, pulling him close.

"Varcolac? What happened to Vlad , VLAD where are you ?? V-Varcolac , W-w- what are you doing ? "

"Ssh, Jonathan. It doesn't matter. "

　Gabrielle , Nicoleta and I watching avid as they kissed.

The black-haired one looking confused as the other man disappeared.

* * *

 

Nicoleta manipulated the dream, put it into the room we were in.  
She walks over to him, pushing him down onto the bed.  
Leaning over him, pulling her lips back slowly to bare her fangs.  
Putting her mouth down just until she hovered over his neck.  
Gabrielle and I walking over and looking down.

Suddenly the window smashed open and Nicoleta was grabbed by the throat and thrown back into the glass on the floor.

* * *

  
Blood on the floor, from Nicoleta. _' I knew, I knew this was a bad idea. '_

Gabrielle and I cringed back to Nicoleta , away from Vlad.

He turns to us , I had never seen him so furious.   
  
Standing in front of Harker , his eyes blazing the colour of darkly bright, fresh blood.  
Nails further lengthened into claws, advancing on us.  
Reminding me that though it was centuries ago , Vlad was still Voivode Draculea the Warrior Prince of Wallachia.

* * *

 

Vlad shouting **" How dare you touch him. Jonathan is my Love. He belongs to me.** ' calming ,still snarling through his fangs ' Your lucky the Varcolac can't get in here, I talked to him. As long as I don't harm Jonathan, he'll leave me alone. Varcolac didn't say anything about you three. Now Get OUT and hunt , before I rip you apart. If the Varcolac doesn't kill you I will. "

Nicoleta , Gabrielle and I 'walking' , truely running out in moon-lit dust to the village.   
Nicoleta snarling " Vlad never _Loved_ us. But he _Loves_ that Man. If he values that percious little human so much, we should kill him.  Stealing Vlad from us. Turning him against us. He'll Change his precious _Jonathan_ if he really Loves him. "  
Gabrielle had an evilier look on her face than when she had killed her First - Born.

* * *

 

Nicoleta and Gabrielle laughing evilly. I didn't like this plan of their's.   
This plan of murder , Vlad was so much stronger than us, did they forget that?


	9. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina arrives at Castle Dracula. What will she find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally see who gets Jonathan and also stated/hinted Femslash at the end.

**Mina**

Mina was in awe of the Castle Dracul , she walked up to the doors and put her luggage down.  
Yes over three weeks ago Jonathan had described it in another letter, but it was amazing in real sight.

_' I didn't think it would be so enormous. How could Jonathan not get lost here ?'_

She had been too worried to stay in England anymore - plus she wanted see her old friend and talk.

　The knock echoed over the Courtyard as a voice from above shouted  
" Nicoleta , you will NEVER hurt him again. Gabrielle either you will learn the same or you will DIE."  
A scream over powering the knock.

* * *

 

I stared as the door opened to reveal ..... "Jonathan !!"  
There was something different about him , some strength that hadn't been there before.  
Jonathan's hair was longer over three months ago it had only been just past his shoulder.

"Mina. I .. " Jonathan trailed off as he stared back at me.  
I hugged him , he felt stronger as well.

* * *

 

" Come in , Mina . I'll take you into the library then you can meet Vlad and Varcolac. "

He picked up my things and I followed him , noticing that there was a bandage on his shoulder.

"Jonathan. What happened , are you alright ? Did you hear those threats and who are Vlad and Varcolac?"

"I'm fine , Mina. A few of the women didn't want me to stay any longer and attacked me.  
Vlad , that is the Count didn't want them to try to kill me and he warned them.  
They didn't listen , Nicoleta and Gabrielle killed their sister Crina because she wouldn't help them.  
Then Nicoleta and Gabrielle went after me , if it were not for Varcolac I would been killed. "

* * *

 

I was concerned more now , Jonathan was talking about death as if he saw it everyday.  
 _'They tried to kill him and Jonathan's still here ? Did he admit that he loves the Count ? Who is that Varcolac?'_

The library was bigger than anything I seen in England. With all the old books in it I was sure that Jonathan had spent most of his time here. I looked at the old books , he took one in a language I couldn't read and started on it.

I asked "Jonathan. What language is that .?"

Jonathan awnsers as he and I sat down on a couch  
"Romanian. While I was helping Vlad with English , he didn't really need help, truly. He was helping me with his own language- Varcolac did too."

* * *

 

A few minutes later two men entered the Library , one with black hair and mustache and the other with brown hair.   
The two men looked surprised to see me. " Jonathan who is this ? " the brown-haired man asked.

The black-haired man , the Count Dracula awnsers " This is our Jonathan's dearest Mina. His old friend.  
Varcolac be good and take her luggage to Crina's old room. It is the best in condition for her."

_'Why did the Count say 'our Jonathan' ?'_

As I walked up , I curtisied and said "Thank you for letting me stay on this short notice , Count Dracula. "

The Count nods and then following Varcolac I asked the man "Who are you ? Jonathan didn't mention you in his letters."

" I am Varcolac. I only met Jonathan when he delivered the letters and I helped him get away from the villagers."

* * *

 

"Why would he have needed to ? "

"The villagers do not trust those who come from here. They tried to kill him , as Nicoleta did.  
I helped to stop them .Vladimir did not trust me , when I came here until I swore I would not harm Jonathan.  
I feel that I knew Jonathan before I met him, though you would likely not understand it. "

As we reached the dead womans' room , I asked " Varcolac , why did the Count say 'our ' Jonathan ? If it is not too much. "

It was a beautiful room , covered in ornate silver and dark wooded furniture. It was filled with Carnations , especially by the windows. The bed was covered in silver and white drapes and pillows.

* * *

 

"From what Jonathan told us , you love Lucy Wenstra do you not ?"

_'Why would Jonathan tell them ? No one is supposed to know but us - not even Lucy knows._   
_Though Lucy wanted to come with as well- all those men would have come tool. '_

"Yes, I love her. What has that to do with anything ? "

"Both Vladimir and I myself love Jonathan. We know that he loves both of us and so we have lived for the past weeks.  
Jonathan had wanted to write and tell you that we would be going to Vladimir's house in England next week.  
So that he could return to his job , but as you are now here , that won't be needed . "

* * *

 

_'Jonathan loves BOTH of them ? Surely love moves faster here than in England for I can't bring myself to tell Lucy._   
_Yet Jonathan started here lesser than I in terms of love and now he has two loves._   
_Just as Lucy has her male suitors- she will never notice me._   
_Next week in England Jonathan, Dracula and Varcolac will have to pretend not to love each other.'_

I watched Varcolac leave the room , then I got out my journal and wrote.

Before I went to bed as it started turning light , there was a knock at the door.  
Expecting Jonathan I opened it and I saw a woman with brown hair.  
She was even more beautiful than Lucy was.  
She says " I am Gabrielle. "

* * *

 

Gabrielle had beautiful dark gray-eyes and pale skin.  
Everyone in the Castle Dracul had pale skin.  
As if they mostly got up at night, instead of during day.  
She smiles, then turns and disappears down the hallway.

" I'll see you around, Mina. You are quite lovely. "

* * *

 

_Truly love moves fast in Romania , for I think my heart can not beat faster._   
_Yet faster it beats than for Lucy as an angelic Gabrielle._


	10. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan , Vlad , Varcolac , Mina and Gabrielle have returned to England.

**England**

Jonathan watched as Vlad and Varcolac lifted the heavy crates into the old house.   
He had offered to help but his loves having supernatural strength , had gently put him to side with Mina and Gabrielle.

_' Vlad said he could go in the sun whenever without worrying about his powers, but what if something happens?'_

He and Mina both winced horribly as a scream came from the insane asylum.   
He wished almost that , horrible to Vlad and Varcolac as it would be , that Nicoleta had killed him so he wouldn't listen to the shrieking. It was absolutely horrid , yet better than Nicoleta 's death shriek a week ago.

* * *

 

Weeks ago Nicoleta had screamed at him , chasing him onto the castles' roof ripping a cut into his shoulder.   
When the oddest memory had come him, that he couldn't remember before that time.

**Flashback**

Aurel watched horrified as the wolves approached surrounding him , Radu had effectively killed him if this was his plan.

 _'Pomeni mizerabil - meu Inger Dracul , meu Vlad'_ * I'm sorry my Angel-Dragon , my Vlad*

Seeing a brown-black haired man on the edge of the wolves , Aurel screamed as one of the wolves bit him.  
He remembered the pain fading to nothing as suddenly the brown-haired warrior had silver feathered wings.  
A voice saying " You will meet again, and then you will love him even more than now. "  
Silver feathers falling as everything faded to black.

Hearing a fading voice, Vlad 's voice **"AUREL. AUREL. Please love , don't leave me. I love you Aurel Constantine. Forever. "**

**End Flashback**

* * *

When the memory faded Gabrielle was standing with Nicoleta - ripping apart a pleading Crina , begging them not to kill me.  
That they were better than this and Vlad would kill them.   
Well , Vlad had killed Nicoleta but had given Gabrielle a last chance to prove herself.

Surprisingly it was not just Mina that got along with Gabrielle , but myself though she had tried to kill me.  
Gabrielle turned and asks " Who are you ?"

* * *

 

I turned to see a brown- haired man , I vaguely recognized him but could not remember his name.  
Too many things had happened since I first looked at this house for Vlad.

The man replies " I am Doctor Jack Seward , Jack I run the Insaution. I have never seen this many people here before.  
Say, weren't you here before ? " the last said to me.

I said " Yes, I was here to look at the house over six months ago for a client. My name is Jonathan , Jonathan Harker. It is nice to make your aqaintence again , Doctor. "

* * *

 

Vlad and Varcolac walked out of the gate into the road , I resisted the urge move closer to them. We were in England , everything was different now.

_'? When did the Castle become home ? I never thought that would happen. I thought it would be horrible until I had to leave. Then when we did have to leave , I didn't want to leave. '_

"Vlad , Varcolac this is Doctor Seward. He runs the Asylum on the hill. Doctor this is my Dra- my friend the Count Vladimir Dracula , whom I bought the house for. Along with Varcolac Pricolici and the Women are Miss. Murray and Miss. Drake who is a cousin of the Count's. "

_'STUPID don't say Dragoste, don't say Love. Don't make it more difficult , he wouldn't understand but still. Don't be suspect and stupid.'_

* * *

 

Then Vlad says " Perhaps Jonathan , we should take the rest of the luggage in. Mina and Gabrielle ? "

_'He's finally letting me help. Ahk, these are too heavy.'_

I had taken one of the boxes down and nearly fallen to the ground at the weight.  
Vlad taking the other end of the box - taking it into the house it was odd , because I didn't have to tell him to watch for things. Then the vampire wasn't a vampire for nothing , nor was Varcolac a Demon for nought.

Minutes later , Mina , Gabrielle and Varcolac came inside - and Varcolac says " I don't trust that Doctor and seeing as I am a Demon that is saying quite a lot. "

Mina replying " Varcolac you just met the man. Demon or not you judge as the rest of us do.  
I just wonder since he's one of Lucy's suitors , if he will tell her about our arrival. "

* * *

 

 

I was still glad to be back on solid land again. Mina and I had not had the most enchanting experience coming back to England. At least being sick of the sea had let me stay close to my loves. Vlad had insisted on staying in his coffin , mostly from dawn until noon. Varcolac was always with me in the room.

Though of course , the crew had been wary of us - because of the coffin , how Vlad's eyes had seemed red when we had boarded.

Also because Varcolac's eyes were the colour of his wolven form - bright gold , the suspicions had even been thrown onto Mina and Gabrielle.

_' I had thought the suspision would end on land , but perhaps if Varcolac was right. It was just beginning. '_

* * *

 

 

Jack Seward went back to his crazy people , he did not like how pale nearly all of the people moving into that house were. He did not like how that Varcolac had looked at him. He did not trust that Count , the man Jonathan had seemed different from what Jack rememebered of him.

Nor did he like how close Lucy's friend and that Miss. Drake seemed. Perhaps he should telegraph Quincey or even better Van Helsing.

Yes , first he should telegraph his old teacher , he would be able to come and see if something was wrong with those people. Then , only then would he tell Lucy.

* * *

 

_'Maybe I can finally get Van Helsing to notice me as more than just a friend. As more than an apprentice. If he finds something.'_


	11. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van Helsing makes observations to Seward on the others.

Turning away from the Carfax abbey Van Helsing looked at his former Apprentice , Jack Seward.  
' _I wonder has he noticed anything more odd since I got his telegram.'_

* * *

"Have you noticed anything since before I arrived ? " Jack's brown hair ruffled in the breeze.  
I hummed as I waited for him to aswner.

He replies " I've noticed a few things...."   
I waited for him to continue , he was handsome enough to catch on.

He shakes his head , dark eyes glowing in the moons' light , before continuing  
" Well , the Count and his cousin Miss. Drake rarely come out during the day.  
Though when they do it is often in each others company , mainly they come out during the evening."

"Alright , what about the Solictor Harker and the School teacher Miss. Murray?"

"Harker and Miss. Murray leave in the morning for their work places' and return at the end of their days.  
When they get home they end up going outside with the Count , Miss. Drake and Pricolici.  
Lucy has been coming over and talking to Miss. Murray and Miss. Drake alot lately.  
I observed them for a month before I called you and some times they have a dog and other times they do not."

_'Hmm, I think I know what the Count and his cousin are. '_

* * *

"What type of dog is it? Have there been any unusual deaths of humans lately?"

" I don't know what type of dog it is. It almost looks like a huge Wolf with golden eyes.  
Maybe even bigger than a Wolf. But no, there have been no cases of deaths.  
Just a lot of bites , but not any deaths. " Jack replies.

* * *

 

_' I'm sure now that Dracula and his cousin are Vampires._   
_But I have never heard of Vampires not killing their food._   
_Why would they deny their own instincts ? Unless they have reason to._   
_Pricolici that means werewolf or vampire. Could it be ? It could never work._   
_But I can't see any other way that it would work out.'_

" Jack, what did you that Pricolici ' s first name was ? It is important. "

" Varcolac , Varcolac Pricolici. "

I looked at him , trying to decide if Jack was strong enough to handle what I was about to tell him.  
He was smart enough to handle it , would I have to help him still to accept it ?

"It is plain to me that the Boyar Dracula and his cousin Miss. Drake are Vampires.  
It puzzled me that they would be able to keep themselves from killing their prey.  
Unless they had a reason too , are they unusally caring to anyone ?  
If they are then I will tell you what else I know. "

* * *

 

"Well , the men and the women all seem to be incredibly caring to each other.  
But they seem more inclined to each themselves instead of each other.  
I have heard the men calling each other some sort of "Dragoste" and "Meu Dragoste ".  
Van Helsing , I have no idea what they mean. "

"It means Love and My Love in Romanian.  
A Vampire wouldn't kill their prey because the one that they consider their Mate could hurt from it .  
It also explains why the Varcolac , why the Wolf Demon hasn't killed the Count. They both consider Harker their Mate.  
Maybe even think of each other as Mates as well.  
I think it is safe to assume that goes for Miss. Drake , Miss. Murray and Miss. Westenra as well."

"Well , there goes Quincey and Arthurs' chances of marrying Lucy. And mine. "

"Come now, you weren't seriously considering marrying the girl. She doesn't understand you.  
I can understand you more than that girl ever could. "

* * *

 

_'I didn't mean to say that. But it is true , Miss. Westenra could hardly understand him totally. I could , I do. '_

"Van Helsing do you really think they're Vampires and a Demon ?. It hardly seems logical but I can't explain it logically.  
Just like how the paitent Renfield is screaming how "The Master has abandoned me. " over and over.  
Mostly he screams at Carfax as if 'The Master ' resides in that house.   
One time when they were out on the lawn , Renfield escaped.

He ran screaming at them , Pricolici grabbed and restrained him while Dracula got Harker and the others inside the house.  
When Renfield saw the Pricolici's' face he started screaming in sheer terror , until Dracula came outside.  
Then he calmed down until we got there and he went quietly back into the aslyum. "

"Jack , I am most certain after hearing that. Neither Vampires nor Demons are good company when their Mate or Mates are threatened.

Most likely Dracula calmed Renfield down so that he wouldn't scare Harker with his screaming."

* * *

 

" You don't sound as uncomfortable as I thought you would , Van Helsing. I mean considering Dracula , Varcolac and Harker are all male.    
Shouldn't you want to kill them or something for it being a sin ? Especially , with Lucy , Miss. Drake and Miss. Murray ?. "

  
' _You would be surprised Jack, what I can tolerate when I love the same as others around me. '_

" No, they have not killed anyone that we know of. They are not dangerous until they kill someone.  
Though I would like to see this Boyar Draucla , I wish to ask him a few questions. "

Jack's eyes looking worried and frightened now, and I resisted the urge to run a hand over his hair to calm him.  
He asks " What kind of questions would you want to ask a , a , a Vampire ? "

" I only wish to ask about his life and his past. "

* * *

 

_'He is handling this considerably well. Perhaps I can show him that until they kill they are not dangerous to anyone.'_


	12. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seward and Van Helsing visit Carfax.

Jack couldn't stop himself from cringing away when Miss. Gabrielle Drake opened the door.

_'Thank god , that Van Helsing is here. Otherwise I do not know what I would do._   
_Unless I should lose consiousness , yet. '_

Van Helsing's reassuring voice " Hello , Madame. We would see the Boyar and speak to him. "

The brown haired female Vampire smiles , " Do come in , Masters Seward and Van Helsing. "

He was nervous following her , yet he could see how beautiful the old house was now.  
All of the dust was gone , the curtains and such were slightly old but perfect in condition.  
Obviously from some other place of more wealth and fancy then here.

Everything was clean and sparkling , the walls and such having a dark beauty.  
It was lit only with moonlight and candles , it truly was beautiful but also terrifying.  
They walked into a sitting room Varcolac , Harker and Dracula were there.

* * *

 

Miss. Drake had disappeared from sight.  
He looked over at his love , _' If Van Helsing can smile at a Demon and a Vampire so can I. '_

Jack cringed again as the long - black haired and mustached Vampiric Count got up and gave a sweeping bow.  
Dracula's eyes glowing dark red in the moons' light.

"Welcome to our Home , I am Boyar Vladimir Dracula .  
These are my Mates Jonathan Harker/Constantine and Pricolici Varcolac.  
I have heard of you Van Helsing , for what would you try to trouble my Mates and I.   
I will not have you kill anyone. I take my hospitality VERY seriously. "

Van Helsing and I bowed , myself nervously.

 _'Why did the, Vam- why did the Count say Harker/Constantine ?_  
 _Last time it was just Harker. How can he be so calm he is sitting with a Demon.'_  
We were invited to sit down in two chairs across from the couch.

* * *

 

"We are not here to hurt anyone , but I would ask you questions. "

" Why did you call Harker , Harker/Constantine ? That is my first question. "

The Count sitting down and putting a hand on Harker's , before he awnsered.  
  
"Jonathan Harker was once four hundred years ago my love , Aurel Constantine.  
After I was turned into a Vampire , I realised that Aurel had been my Soul- Mate.  
When he was in my Castle in Romania he remembered who he had been.  
That is why I called him Harker/Constantine.  
What are your other questions ? "

_'What else does Van Helsing want to ask Dracula? I wish I could leave. '_

* * *

 

Van Helsing putting his hand on my arm to calm me as Harker smiled reassuring.

" Are you the same Vladimir Dracula that ruled Romania, that lead the Night Attack ? "

Draucla smiles , teeth looking sharp in the light .   
I shuddered, remembering what Van Helsing had said two days ago.

" I am the same. Aurel was my Love and my best Body Gaurd. The Heir of House Constantine.   
It took everything for myself not to give up after Radu killed him.  
But now , now I have finally not only my first Soul- Mate but my second. "

_'I would not want to get on Dracula's bad side in any circumstance._   
_Nor would I want to with Varcolac or Harker aah , Constantine ?. '_

* * *

 

"That is interesting and at lest you are a man of your word.  
My third question - Why did you not kill anyone yet ? "

Dracula standing , claws appearing on his fingers.  
 **" I WILL NOT THREATEN MY MATES.**   
**I LOST ONE LONG ENOUGH AGO, AND JUST GOT HIM BACK .**  
 **I WILL NOT LOSE THEM BOTH NOW. "**

Harker and Varcolac -golden eyes glowing , standing each putting a hand on the Vampires' shoulders.

"Vlad , Love. Calm down , we are not going anywhere. We are here. "

I couldn't help wishing that Van Helsing would be able to love me.  
Love me as Harker and the , the Wolf Demon loved the Vampire.

_'Dear God is that so much to ask ? That my, my Love could feel the same._   
_If only for a second not even that , just half a second. '_

* * *

 

 

Suddenly , Dracula pulled away from Harker and Varcolac , to push Harker to the floor.

Then the window shattered inward .......

_' **DEAR GOD,** What are those ?'_


	13. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's enemies broke in the Abbey ? Dracula's or Varcolac's ?

Varcolac growled as the two Fallen Angels burst into the room.

Each had two wings that shed broken , molding and bloody feathers.  
The skin cracking , dripping black blood and coloured dark beige.  
Their eyes solid black with green coloured lashes.  
Facial features distorted and warped forever beyond any recognition by long ago Holy Fire.  
They were even uglier than he remembered.

 **" You have abandoned us , Varcolac. Your Mates will pay the price for your betrayal. "  
** The horrid voices , like a mixture of death screams and nails on bone.

_'No. I went against all of Hell to save my Mates._   
_I rebelled against Lucifer himself to help Heaven ._   
_I won my Mates love and I will not let them die._   
_I am Pricolici , I am Varcolac. '_

* * *

 

I snarled , transforming into my Demonic-winged Wolf form.  
Flinging myself at the one on the right , battering him with my wings and trying to bite him.  
Clawing him and raking a furrow into his face, that healed a second later.

_' Unless there's some Holy Water , I can't truly kill them._   
_Send them back sure , but I'm not an Angel I can't kill them._   
_Helping Heaven yes, but Blessed defintely not. '_

The Fallen grabs my right wing and throws me into the wall.  
I crashed thru it , right wing bone snapping in three places.  
Scrambling to my paws and folding my broken wing I rushed back out.  
Vlad was attempting to fight one and Van Helsing had put himself in front of Jack.

* * *

 

Van Helsing was losing worse than Vlad , I launched myself onto the Fallens' back.  
Tearing into its wings and biting its neck , the taste of sour blood filling my mouth.  
It screams in anger and spins around as I severed its left wing from its back.  
The Fallen screams yet again as something wet hit it , it sprinkled on me but I didn't feel anything.

I bit down even harder as suddenly Vlad screams **" Jonathan !!"**.  
The Alpha of Wolf- Demons let go and threw himself on the other one.  
Gripping its arm and wrenching it away from his Mate , letting it go the Fallen flew back thru the window.  
Another scream this time it was Van Helsing "Jack " , Varcolac didn't care.

* * *

 

_'NO. NO. no. This can't be happening , this can't be. no. '_


	14. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan's 'reaction' to his wound and its aftermath.

Jonathan stared up at Vlad and Varcolac ,vision fading in and out, his mind distant and full of pain.  
He knew that _thing_ had most likely just killed him , like Radu had over 400 years ago.

 _' But I don't want to leave. Whats' Vlad saying , I can't hear him. '_  
  
His words fading in and out of my hearing.

" JONATHAN. ..... don't .... lose you. I won't lose you again.   
Want ... become ... Vampire "

Vlad's eyes were glowing dark red , Var's bright gold. I reached out a hand , hardly believing it was my own.  
I suddenly saw Mina hovering over Vlad , she looked as if she would be sick , then Van Helsing was pulling her away.

" y-y-Yes. I don't want to leave... you. Any of you , meu Dragosti. "

* * *

 

Var taking my hand and pulling me up into his arms , my vision fading out .  
Only the sense of being carried and dim worried words allowed to me.  
A hand running thru my hair as Vlad says "Love ... Wake up. "

I opened my eyes slowly , realizing that I was lying on our bed.  
Var was hovering saying " You have to drink his blood , you've lost more than enough. "

I blinked as Var put an arm under my back and raised me to level with Vlad's bare chest.  
I realized that there was a line of blood in between his collar bones.  
I put my mouth against it , expecting it to taste like blood.

It had a strange almost honey-like taste to it.  
If Vlad hadn't joined in holding him , as weak as he was he wouldn't have managed.  
As Jonthan drank Vlad's' blood his body got weaker still , but his senses' were briefly sharp again.

* * *

 

The pain of the wound was fading as Varcolac says " It will be alright "

Then Vlad puts Jonathan down on the bed and they joined him.  
Jonathan looks over at Vlad.

 _' I can't believe this is actually happening._   
Now I won't have to worry about what they would do without me.'

Varcolac running a hand over my side , Vlad running a hand thru my hair.

"Go to sleep , we'll be here when you wake up. We promise. "

* * *

 

My senses faded again and I fell asleep slowly.


	15. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others wait for Jonathan and Dracula's past comes up.

Van Helsing looked up as Harker came down with Dracula and Varcolac.  
He hadn't truly believed that the attack four days ago had happened until Varcolac had saved Jack.

The Fallen Angels for surely they were so , had nearly killed Jack as well as Harker.  
Thankfully , the Fallens' sword had scratched Jack's side where as the others' had gone thru Harkers' chest.  
He ran a hand thru Jack's hair , the Doctor had fallen asleep waiting for the others to come down.  
Mina as the school teacher had asked to be called, stood up and ran to her friend.

* * *

 

Over in Jack's asylum the patient Renfield was screaming again loud enough to be heard clearly.  
Harker stops and shakes his head , a brief pained expression on his face.  
The Count snarls wordlessly at Renfield.

Jack flinched in his arms as Renfield's screams ripped into whatever dream he'd been having.  
For a second my apprentice , former apprentice's eyes opened.

_' Ah my young love, how beautiful your eyes. Dark as a storm and yet bright as a star._   
_I would hope you would always look at me with that softness._   
_But alas , I am far too old for you. You would never love an old man. '_

" Go back to sleep ,L-- Jack. " That was far too close a slip up.  
A brief smile as Jack's eyes slowly closed and he fell almost instantiously back asleep.

* * *

 

Then Harkers' voice asks " Is he alright ?"

"He is fine , just sleeping. He wanted to make sure you came down before he did.  
He did not _quite_ manage it. "

A smile from the new Vampire , Harker hadn't changed at all in his looks in the past three days.  
Long black hair and his eyes were still dark brown/black , I had almost expected them to be red.  
Like Dracula's since he was the one who had changed him.  
I doubted that the Count had red eyes 400 hundred years ago with Constantine.  
"Did you always have red eyes ? " I decided to ask the Count.

* * *

 

Dracula , Varcolac and Harker sat down on the couch as three days ago.  
Dracula runs a hand over Harker's shoulder as he begins

" It was my Love, a year after my idiot brother Radu had killed you.  
No matter how many potential wives my subjects sent me, they weren't you.  
I didn't want to live because I couldn't find and kill Radu.   
Even if I did , it wouldn't give me you again.  
  
  
Wondering why God couldn't just kill me.   
Wondering why God would take you away from me.  
When I had only done His will while I loved you.  
I wandered in the country-side for days at a time.  
Then that Vampire found me.

* * *

 

His name was Marcus and he asked what was wrong with me.  
I explained to Marcus about you and what my brother had done.  
He asked if I wanted to be able to get revenge for you without worrying about dying.

I said that I would do anything if I could get back at Radu.  
Marcus said he would change me into a Vampire and after he trained me.  
After he trained me , he would leave me to revenge and then I could wait for you.

* * *

 

I didn't really believe him until I woke up as a Vampire.  
He explained that I could still rule Wallachia ,even though I would be sensitive to the light.  
When I got back to the Castle they wondered why my eyes had changed.

I asked what they meant and they said that my eyes were red.  
I had no idea since I could no longer see myself , I managed to pass over it.  
I said it was because I had mourned so much of my people having fallen in battle.

Later after over ten years of planning I was finally ready to kill Radu.  
I was feeling so much anger at seeing him in his bed with a lover.  
I killed his lover first , a single stab since I wasn't angry at _him_.   
But I was angry at my brother for killing my only love and his love being alive.

I snarled as I stood over Radu , he woke up and screamed in terror at me.  
I relished that sound , it almost made ten years worth waiting.  
But I wasn't ever going to be sastisfied with just scaring him.  
I forced myself to only stab him ten times , bite him and then break his neck. "

* * *

 

The Count snarls as he finishes the sentence.   
Then he kisses both of his Mates lightly.

It made me look down at Jack still asleep.   
I couldn't help wondering if that story would have interested him.

_'Otherwise no the Count didn't always have red eyes.'_

Then Van Helsing asks "Why did your eyes change color and Harker's didn't ? "

* * *

The black-haired and mustached Count shrugs elegantly and then says  
"Come , Jonathan . Gabrielle and I will teach you to hunt.   
We wouldn't want you attacking Miss. Lucy when she comes tomorrow. "

_'I am glad that girls not interested in Jack._   
_Should I tell Arthur and Quincy the real reason I have been absent._   
_I was supposed to contact them three days ago._   
_Perhaps they will come with her and I can explain. '_


	16. Hunt

Jonathan stared at his moonlit Mate in awe, everything was so much sharper now.  
He could hear Vlad and Gabrielle's heart beats , and down below the hearts of two people.

_'I can't believe that Vlad waited over four hundred years for me. Now I don't have to worry_   
_about losing him, Var or Gabrielle. Now how am I supposed to learn to hunt ? '_

* * *

 

"Vlad ? " I asked , cringing as I said it too loudly.

Ruby red eyes glowed warmly and he says " Watch this Aurel. "

I watched as he and Gabrielle jumped down and Vlad took her hand.  
A flash of jealousy racing thru my body at her touching my Mate.

Then Vlad's voice says in my mind _"Be calm Aurel, you know I belong to you and Varcolac.  
Especially to you ,meu Dragoste."_

The other Vampire's walked towards the humans. As I listened their heart beats sped up.  
Suddenly I wanted to... to drink as what I _knew_ was the smell of fear drifted up to me.

"Good evening." that was Vlad , he bows and Gabrielle curtises.

"Good evening." the two men replied, I moved to watch them light matches.

I heard the match strike wood , the crackling and the slow spark as it flared to life.  
It was beautiful , the humans were blond brothers and they smelled clean.

* * *

 

"Would you like to join us for supper ?" Gabrielle's soft voice chimes in.

The smell that I again just knew was lust came on a cloud of smoke.  
Agreement on the humans part, I couldn't help feeling slightly guilty...for what I didn't know.

I hadn't done anything to anyone yet.  
I followed Vlad , Gabrielle and the brothers by scent and sight.  
Marveling as I naturally jumped gaps I wouldn't have dreamed possible days before.

* * *

 

I paused above the alley as Vlad moved what looked slowly to me.  
He grabbed the closest brother and pushed him against the wall, staring at him.  
Hypnotizing the man before dipping his head and biting.

The smell of warm blood filling the air.

_'That smells good. Do I really have to wait ? I don't want to._   
_I mean that it looks easy enough. It surely couldn't be hard as Vlad makes it sound.'_

　

The man's heart beat slows slightly and Vlad pulls back, laying the man on the alley floor.  
I jumped down and stared at the blood on his lips , it tasted warm and stung with a faint sweetness.  
Pulling back I asked "Why is it different then yours Vlad ?"

"I have yet to figure that out. Everyone's blood has at least a slight different taste to it."

I noticed as I got used to the two heart beats on the floor that another was approaching.  
That bit of blood had seemed to intensify the thirst and I moved.

I noticed that it was a police man as I bit him, I heard Vlad behind me.  
Warmth rushed into my mouth a smoky and almost herbal taste to his blood.  
It rushed and didn't seem to have an end , I didn't want it too.  
Until it finally started to slow down.

* * *

 

Vlad says "Jonathan. **Jonathan.**   **Stop you don't want to endanger Var and I do you ?**."

I growled at him as he says it again and touches my hand.  
At the contact I blinked and forced myself to pull away feeling slightly dazed.  
"It really is hard to stop after all. Thank you my love. "

Vlad smiles and says "Lets go home , Var is probably waiting for us by now.  
You can tell him unlike me you didn't kill anyone the first time.  
That was incredible , I'm glad you managed to stop when I didn't. "

He sounded and smelled proud of me, I smiled back at him and Gabrielle.  
We went home Van Helsing and John had gone back to John's aslyum.  
Vlad and I crawled into bed with Var and sudden exhaustion flooded me.

* * *

 

_'Well , Vlad did say I would need to sleep a while for the first few days.'_

I fell asleep wondering what Lucy would think when she saw me again.


	17. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds out about Vlad... and Gabrielle's secret.

Lucy blinks as she looks at Jonathan. There was something different about him. Something that seemed to be almost mysterious. But the Count was as always absolutely charming, though he glared at Quincey.

Mina runs a hand through my hair as Quincey asks " How was it you got here Miss. Drake ? "

Gabrielle shakes her long brown-hair out with a smile. I couldn't figure which was more beautiful, dearest Mina or Gabrielle ? My two brown-haired beauties, if I could learn which I loved one more than the other. Better yet it would be if I wouldn't have to.

_'He thinks he can woo Gabrielle ? I would like to watch and laugh as he failed. Even Van Helsing knows Quincey doesn't have a chance. Only the man himself doesn't know. I almost feel sorry for him. '_

* * *

I ignored Gabrielle's explaination to watch Arthur stare at Quincey. It was funny how I hadn't noticed that before. Carfax was full tonight with Jonathan, Vlad, Mina, Varcolac, Van Helsing along with Arthur, Gabrielle and Quincey. Jack was the only one who was missing, apparently one of his patients had been acting oddly.

Then Arthur asks "Van Helsing why did you ask us to come here ? The reason I ask being that this is not your house. "

Van Helsing replies " I asked the Count for his permission. That is to show you some amazing beings with their permission. All of which being in this very room and not harmful unless threatened. "

* * *

 

I couldn't help but look around wondering what the old Professor could mean. Feeling even more curious as Jonathan, Vlad, Gabrielle and Varcolac all stood up.

_'Gabrielle ? What would dear Gabrielle have to do with this ? '_

Vlad smiles " I would say that we wouldn't frighten you. Yet, that would be a great lie because we will terrify you. I will start this revelation as I am second oldest here. You know I am Count Dracula, yes ? What you don't is that I am a four-hundred years old Vampire. "

I turned to look at Quincey as he drawls "Vampire ? Ain't a stranger thing I seen then this here. "

I startled as a snarl broke from Vlad. Looking to him, I cringed back into Mina for the fear of what I saw. The face looked inhumanly stern and pale against the black-hair and mustache. His eyes had turned to bright-blood. His teeth had become impossibly sharp and white. The Count had changed to a terror.

* * *

 

_'I've seen one like it in my terrors. Yet, this is different than those night-mares of mine. This I can't wake from, though I wish to. My night-mare come to haunt me.'_

I was aware in a far off way, that I was crying and Mina was soothing me. Vlad had lied to me, no to everyone. Not about who he was but that which he was... Vlad was a Vampire.

Gabrielle hisses "Vlad stop scaring her, dearest Lucy has done nothing to deserve it. "

She moves to crouch over me and I screamed. Gabrielle, she was one too. Arthur and Quincey were shouting something. _'Why would she defend me ? They're going to kill me. '_

* * *

I sank into a black pool as she looked remorsefully down at me.


	18. Marcus

Marcus hissed in frustration, he hadn't wanted Vlad and his House to come here. Had wanted them to go anywhere but London, if they felt the urge to leave. It was his territory, he'd thought Vlad would stay in Romania. Of course he hadn't stayed there because Vlad's lover had to be from London. He remembered when he had first met Vlad in person....

* * *

 

**Flashback**

He walked along the night-darkened forest edge, scenting for the boy who had wandered here of late. Long had he watched him and made sure the wolves would not harm the boy in his daze. Couldn't help but wonder what had effected him so, especially since he wore simply-made but elaborate clothing.   
  
_' Did some girl not want to marry him ? I can not imagine that is the case with how handsome he is. Or to explain why he is so sad... was it the first time he killed in a battle ? Surely that would explain it, well why should I not just ask the boy when I have found him.'_

Having found the scent Marcus followed it to see the long, black-haired and mustached boy standing in a clearing. Watched as he fell to the ground, tore at it and screamed at God in fury as he wept. He walked into the moon-lit clearing, looked down and said " Salut. Ma numesc Marcus familie Dalca. De ce do mai a striga la Dumnezeu ?" * Hello, my name is Marcus of House Dalca. Why do you scream at God ?*

The boy startled to his feet, the dark-gray eyes wide and an angry look on his face. Laughed a sword was drawn against him, an angry scream filled the clearing. Obviously, the boy did not like to be interrupted and rushed at him. Marcus avoided the incredibly, for a mortal, fast attacks with an ease that could only be dreamed of. From the emotions in the gray-eyes, the boy was far too weary to be a true threat.

Suddenly, the expression calmed and the boy seathed his sword then said "Salut. Ma numsec Draculea, Vladmir Dracula. El mai al meu trecut frate Radu a omori al meu Dragoste." * Hello. My name is Draculea, Vladimir Dracula. He and my older brother Radu killed my love. *

_' Draculea ? So, I was right this is not just some boy. Not only is he someone important, he is the Prince himself. The Vivode wants revenge against the ones who killed his love does he not ?. '_

**End Flashback**

* * *

 

Vlad had turned his gift of vengeance against him. First the boy had turned all those girls to keep himself company, when Vlad had been in Romania it hadn't been a problem. Now, though it most definitely was a problem, along with the Demon Varcolac.

_' It's not their territory, I was here **first**. Vlad would have been competition enough. Now the whole of House Draculea is here as well. To take my food even though they don't kill, to sway my Lucy. To steal my future companion from me. Then that... that Van Helsing had to show up. This just is not my century is it. What does God seek to punish me after all this time ? Here, I had hoped He would have forgotten.' _


	19. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey's view of the events after Lucy's black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang definition's can be found at : www.legendsofamerica.com/we-slang.html

Quincey admitted to his self that he was all to pieces and all-overish. _‘Vampires, a great black wolf with a bat’s wings n’ moon-white eyes. Half-sure I’m not balmy; ain’t enough that poor Miss. Lucy’s afeared o’ them too.’_

Stared at the old man, then to the monsters, no, his friends. _‘Aw, well, they can’t be monsters or we’d have been beefed by now. Old Van Helsing trust’s ‘em, suppose I find out what scared Miss. Lucy afore I go to blazes for ‘em.’_

Put his knife away, as he noticed that Arthur had near passed out and shook the man. “Arthur, be good and tell me I’m not dreaming this.”

Arthur blinked at him dazedly, “Not sure, myself. Where is Jack when we have need of him ? Only in the mind.”

_‘Well, I don’t want him on my mind. Just want to know if I’ll wake with the cows.’_

Harker answered his question, “No, you are not asleep, Quincey. Varcolac, be kind and stop scaring our guests so that Mina and Gabrielle can move; Van Helsing needs to tend to Lucy.”

Misses. Mina and Gabrielle reluctantly backed away from Lucy. Van Helsing picked her up and laid her back down on the chair. Dracula walked passed him and he couldn’t help but shiver as he remembered the fiend of seconds ago. Yet, he looked perfectly human now, all of them did, even Pricolici.

Pricolici the former giant wolf-bat bowed and explained his self, “I am Varcolac, Father of the Wolf-demons, created by Scratch himself and redeemed by God. I am the oldest of those gathered here in physical form.”

_‘Physical ? Tell me it ain’t my damned ghosts but blessed Angels.’_

Mina and Gabrielle hovered around the Count as Harker asked, “Vlad can you tell what is wrong with Lucy ?”

Dracula shook his head violently, “Her terror is too great but such as these circumstances are, Van Helsing you will agree it is a Vampire.”

The old man nodded solemnly from beside the window, “It can only be so and I wonder how long has it happened ?”

Mina replied, “For quite a while, she did not want to leave here. Likely, it is because with Gabrielle, Vladimir and Varcolac here the other Vampire is too scared to approach.”

It was strange that he and Van Helsing said at once, “You found a cats-paw.”

Beside him Arthur laughed and he stared at the English-man. Arthur blinked, “What’s happened to me ?”

Van Helsing answered before he himself could, “It is the terror, yes. One can not blame you for such a reaction. When my wife was attacked by a Vampire, I laughed her off as well, see. Yet, now she is insane from it and you will not be as you are stronger than she was.”

* * *

Later that night after they made sure that Miss. Lucy was all right, he and Arthur set off for Arthur‘s house. Sometime near dawn he was woken by screaming from Arthur’s room.

_‘He’s never been one for a fix of screaming.’_

Worried, he pulled his knife from under the pillow, leaped out of bed and rushed to his friends aid. Pounded on the dark-wooded door, “Arthur, don’t dilly-dally and open this here door. Arthur !”

The man opened the door, looking peaked. Arthur exclaimed, “I swear some blond beast just crashed through my window, Quincey !”

Confused, he moved into the room and looked to the window and back at Arthur. “I think you just had a bad dream, Arthur. Your window sure looks fine to me.”

The man turned to look at the window, “Well, I never… should we tell Van Helsing ?”

“Seein’ it could be the thing that terrified Miss. Lucy, it’s the clear thing to do.”

_‘I don’t like this one bit. Get told near all the things in the world exist and now they go and show up.’_

Uneasy, he turned and went back to his bed, unable to sleep he lay awake until the sun rose.


	20. Intruder

Jonathan looked around, or tried to. Even with his new vampiric vision the shadows were too thick. A blood-red light spread revealing the forest near the castle, shuddered when he saw the light’s source. It was as if someone had taken a pale-gold lion, cut out its heart and replaced it with the light. The lion’s eyes were odd, one a sickly shade of green, the other a shade that hung between gray and black.

The lion’s tail flicked sharply as it roared before it jumped at him. Deafened by the sound, he ducked beneath the flailing paws and shoved his hands into it’s belly fur. Unexpectedly, his hands sank into it’s body as he tried to push it away. Truly, it must have been other-worldly for it’s weight to crush him now. Bloody light filled his vision and he woke up.

A second’s disorientation later the crypt’s dark-wooded beams filled his sight. ‘ _I doubt that I would be able to sleep here every night. I can’t think how horridly confining it would be to sleep in a coffin and yet Vlad manages it. Suppose, now we must add a layer of English dirt to the mattress to go with Vlad’s Transylvanian. One thing I like, now I hardly, if ever, wake because of Renfield’s screaming.’_

Beside him Vlad’s coffin-lid opened and Vlad climbed out. He pushed himself out of his niche, before Vlad smiled and asked, “How did you sleep ?”

To distract himself briefly, he picked up the brush and started brushing Vlad’s hair. This was one thing he nearly refused to accept about vampirism, it was impossible for one’s self to keep up a reputable appearance without help. Vlad’s eyes were dark-red and bordering on black from his love’s worry. A hand wrapped around his to stop the brush, “What is it, meu Aurel ?”

Both Vlad and himself hissed and then shielded themselves from the burning pain as a holy white ‘light’ breeched the crypt. Varcolac stood on the stairs when the ‘light‘ faded. The redeemed demon looked sheepish, “Were it that I was capable of dimming it I would. You two are not hurt ?”

_‘If that is what our Var is capable of, never do I wish to meet an Angel. Surely, it would be the end of us, lest the Angel wished it not.’_

He nodded, “We know and no we are not hurt. As for your question, meu Inger Dracul, I had a strange dream.”

Vlad tilted his head and let him start brushing again, “Ah, dreams, dear Jonathan you are lucky indeed. I have hardly dreamed since I became a vampire.”

Varcolac walked down the stairs, passed the niche of the Bishop Aaron Carfax who had exorcised demons and killed vampires according to Abbey records, and up to them. The Father of Wolf-demons asked, “What sort of dream ? Perhaps it was an omen of things to come.”

“Then I do not want this thing to pass. A bright-furred lion whose heart was of bloody light and tried to crush me.”

Noticed that Vlad’s face had turned uneasy, but before the older vampire could speak his thoughts, Varcolac announced, “Quincey and Arthur have arrived. Arthur looked quite shaken and refused to speak much.”

When he finished brushing Vlad’s hair, Varcolac helped him quickly and they walked through the chapel, up into the sunlight. Shaded himself from the light and rushed into the Abbey’s shadow to escape the uncomfortable prickling on his skin. Either Mina or Gabrielle had closed Carfax’s curtains last night.

Van Helsing’s coach was parked down by the gates, so he was here as well. The main house’s thick stone walls and lit candles were welcome compared to the sun. Mina and Gabrielle stood by the wall farthest from the window. Mina, Quincey, Arthur and Van Helsing all were occupied to their breakfasts. Where once the smells of eggs and rashers would have set him famished. Now though its scent was unsatisfactory compared to the overpowering scent of blood. The sharp burn of thirst flared in his throat and he stepped out of the sitting room.

Vlad said mentally _, “The worms like the shade and the birds will be eating. If you can catch some it should not be a problem for you.”_

Again, he exited the house and this time rushed into the shadows under the walls. Drinking would be messier and harder since it was daylight and he couldn’t use his fangs, but it had to be done. When he broke the first birds neck and drank it’s blood, he knew why Vlad had used plurals. There was not nearly enough blood in the poor thing’s body and it seemed weaker than human blood. As if it did not have as much life compared to a human‘s. So, after he caught and drank three more before he returned to the others.

He must have been away only a few minutes because Arthur was in the middle of a sentence, “- My bloody window and sprang at me.”

Arthur’s brown-haired head shook and, consciously or not, leaned against Quincey. It brought to mind his own troubling dream and he told it to the others.

Van Helsing murmured, “A pale beast that intrudes on dreams. Surely, it is a demon of some sort. I have never heard of a vampire who was able to turn it’s self into a lion.”

Vlad’s face had turned more and more stricken and angered as he had reported his dream. Now, Vlad uttered, “Perhaps not yourself, Van Helsing, but I have.”

Quincey looked confused, “Well, out with it then.”

Nothing could have prepared him for what Vlad said, “It is Markus, my creator was himself created by the Cain of our father Adam. While those created by those who are far from Cain are limited to wolves, reptiles and bats, those who are closest can like Markus transform into lions, mice and birds. According to Markus those created by Cain are not fully weakened by the sun, they can transform when they wish.”

The blood he just consumed roiled unpleasantly in his stomach. Mina and Arthur looked faint as surely he himself did; while Quincey seemed disbelieving and slightly frightened. Van Helsing, along with Vlad looked grim, whilst Varcolac looked outraged.

_‘Lucy has every reason to be frightened, but we will get rid of Markus. We must before he truly attacks one of us. What I wish to know is why does he target us ?’_


	21. Renfield

Moonlight filtered in through the barred windows and gleamed off the brass phonograph. Jack startled as the inmates started screaming and the shadow of a bird passed over his white-walls. That bird had tried to keep him from sleeping during the night or day by screeching.

_‘I would be grateful if it would go away, yet every time it comes back meaner than ever. I hate the thing, attack’s me, by God if I had Quincey’s gun I’d show that bird what for.’_

He refused to be shaken by it and continued to dictate, “I have observed that my patient Renfield’s fits are increasing in violence. Earlier today, he ate the cat he was given last week. When I approached to ask him why, he flew at me screaming. As such he has been placed in a strait-jacket.”

Jack looked up from recording on his journal as footsteps approached his second-floor office. Arthur or Lord Godalming rather around the others, Dracula and Van Helsing entered and stood in front of his dark-wooded desk.

He turned, bowed and greeted,“Professor Van Helsing, my Lord Godalming, Count Dracula.”

Arthur nodded to him and the Count gave him that peculiar straight finger-tipped half-bow,“Doctor Seward.”

His heart leapt as Van Helsing smiled at him then frowned for a second; doubtless, his professor had noticed the tiredness. Still Van Helsing’s dark-eyes shone in the light and his German accent was more pronounced, gleeful, “Y’ack, iz good to zee you again, _ja_.” _(_ _“Yes.”)_

Grinned back and replied, “Yes, it is good. How can I help you this evening ?”

“Ve want to know eef _Herr_ Renfield, if he haz had any visitors.” (“ _Mr.”_ )

Shook his head, “I apologize my friends, but if he has had any visitors then they have not been reported to me.”

It surprised him when Van Helsing was reduced to German, “ _Was_ … _ein_ , _ein_ , _Gott hilfe mich !_ ” ( _“What…about, about, God help me !”)_

The Count flinched away at Van Helsing’s exclamation of God. Van Helsing also muttered a variety of what sounded like insults at himself.

Dracula held up a hand, “What he is trying to ask is thus - has Renfield had any visions or dreams of a blond man.”

“We would have to talk to him, I’m assuming that you all have the time to do so.”

Arthur nodded and they all replied, “Yes.”

“I don’t know if, if this is relevant but some huge bird has been terrorizing us lately. It’s a huge gold-feathered thing, even bigger than a raven; it swooped down in front of me to day and tried to claw my eyes.”

Van Helsing exclaimed, “ ** _Hab_** _echt die **Hölle** gebunden ist. **Ich will töten mich**_ !” (“ **_Damn_** _the **Hell** bound thing. **I will kill it myself**!_ ”)

_‘Times like this I wish that I remembered all the German he taught me.’_

Renfield’s cell was still on the first floor, though he had contemplated moving Renfield to the second to keep him from escaping again. When he entered the dark-haired straitjacketed man looked away from him.

“Renfield, these gentlemen Professor Van Helsing and Lord Godalming have a few questions to ask you.”

“I want another kitty.”

“You ate the one I gave you, I am not going to give you another.”

“I want a **kitty**.”

Worry filled him as Van Helsing walked to sit down beside Renfield on his bed. _‘If he attacks Van Helsing I **will** find something to stab him with.’_

Van Helsing tilted his head, obviously calmed now, “Never mind the good doctor. Now, why did you eat the kitty ?”

“I want a kitty.”

He nearly had a heart attack when Dracula swept into the room like a shadow and hissed, “ **Renfield**.”

_‘My God, I wish that I’d never heard the word ‘Vampire’. Since now my world is filled with stranger and stranger things.’_

In response Renfield shrieked, “Traitor, traitor ! I have a new Master now and he **keeps** his promises. Your tricks won’t work on me anymore.”

_‘New master ? Another vampire ? Dracula said Jonathan was too young to know the mind-tricks. It must be an older vampire.’_

Van Helsing took back over, “Is the new master why you ate the kitty ? Perhaps if I knew why I could convince Doctor Seward to get you another.”

At the next words Renfield spared a glance for the vampire, “He **promised** if I ate a thousand lives he would free me from this wretched place. Damned Doctor.”

“Ja, and how many are you up to ?”

A maniac grin, “Eight-hundred and forty-eight. When I reach eight-hundred and fifty he will give me a new sister.”

“Ve thank-you, perhaps we can talk again, ja ?”

“Oh, yes I would like that.”

_‘Well, I do not, bloody Renfield.’_

Van Helsing, Dracula and himself exited the cell. When he closed the door he admitted that it was with too much force.


	22. Westenra

Mina sighed as the gray-haired Mrs. Westenra asked, “They are quite nice flowers. Wherever did you find them ? Did Jonathan give them to you ? You know he would be perfect for you, Mina.”

Lucy put an arm around her shoulders as she shook her head, “No, Mrs. Westenra he didn’t. It was the Lord Godalming and no I will not be marrying him either.”

_‘ She refuses to believe that Jonathan and I can’t be together. This is irritating and all we need to do is place the flowers. I just wish there were something that would just block this Markus and not Gabrielle.’_

Lucy glared hotly at her mother, “She will never be interested in him, Mother. After all herself and Jonathan were friends as children.”

“You two were friends as well, yet I see you acting as if…it is not right at your age. All the other girls you grew up have had children by now, whilst neither of you have. Oh, Lucy, what would your father think ?”

_‘ Why can she not just accept us as we are ? Nothing could make me be more than friends with Jonathan. Lucy and Gabrielle will always be my loves.’_

“He would think that he loves me and would not care what others think of me.”

She stroked a hand through Lucy’s blond-hair and looked away from the argument to the outside. Dearest Gabrielle waved briefly, the beautiful vampire stood outside on the lawn because she couldn’t stand the ’smell’ of wild rose and garlic flowers. She remembered the first time that Lucy and Gabrielle had met. When she herself and Lucy both found out that Gabrielle was a vampire.

* * *

**Flashback**

Gabrielle stood beside her as they watched Lucy run up. Her heart pounded as she met Lucy‘s embrace, “Mina, it’s so good to see you again.”

_‘ Perhaps I’m not so over Lucy as I thought. She is just as beautiful as Gabrielle, more so for her blondness after being surrounded by black-haired people, every single one, on the ship. I would like to know how it’s possible to get that many people of one hair-colour in a room without confusing them greatly.’_

Lucy smiled as she replied, “I missed you too, Lucy. How have you been ?”

“Good, very good. Can I ask Mina, who your friend is ?”

Blushed as she pulled away, “Of course, I’m sorry, Lucy. This is the Lady GabrielleDrake, she is a cousin to the Count Vladimir Dracula whom we arrived with earlier. My Lady this is my great friend, Lucy Westenra.”

A wild grin from Lucy who then turned and curtsied, exuberant, “My Lady Drake, it’s a pleasure to meet you ! My, my why you have the loveliest hair I have ever seen. Apart from dear Mina, of course.”

_‘ Lucy thinks some part of me is lovely. If only she thought the same of the whole.’_

She looked at Gabrielle, her love’s brown-hair had curled this morning. It surprised her when Gabrielle’s mask fell and she smiled back at Lucy. Gabrielle’s voice was truly interested, “No, it is my pleasure to be on solid ground to meet you, Lucy. I should have been sick of one more day on the sea. Mina has told me much about you.”

The warm look in Gabrielle’s eyes that she’d seen when Gabrielle had said, “I love you.” made confusion and jealousy war in her stomach. Part of her refused to believe that they should trust and love each other so quickly. Yet, she wanted not only Gabrielle but Lucy too, to love her.

Picked up her luggage as Gabrielle took her own, after they started to leave the docks. This sight drew many eyes as Jonathan, Vlad and Varcolac had left long ago. The stars were rising as the remaining workers surrounded them.

A brown-haired man, “Well, ain’t it a rare sight, eh, Dev ? Pretty ladies all on their lonesome.”

Blond-haired Dev responded, “Yeah, even better seein’ there ain’t no cops around tonight.”

Despite having learned some Romanian from Jonathan and Vlad, she couldn’t understand what Gabrielle snarled, "Taranii murdara departe cu tine." (“ _Away with you filthy peasants._ ”)

“Oh, this one’s got a damned filthy tongue whatever should we do, Tom ?”

Gabrielle dropped her luggage on the ground, her dark-gray eyes flashed,

“ You will leave us, or suffer. ”

“Hear that, Dev ? The bitch is threatening us. What’re you gonna do ? You can’t hide a gun in that dress.”

“It is unlucky for you that I don’t have need of one. Vlad is right, the children of the night, they make such beautiful music. Such is the last thing you will ever hear.”

Starlight seemed to gather around Gabrielle and then a brown wolf stood in her loves place. An eerily beautiful howl and the wolf fell on the workers. When they lay dead, Gabrielle was in the place of the wolf, blood covered her lips and she licked it off. Gabrielle snarled at the bodies, her eyeteeth still sharp and reminiscent of the wolf.

**End Flashback**

* * *

It would surprise her if Gabrielle would stay until dawn around the house. Considering that the vampire had yet to feed tonight. Beside her Lucy huffed at Mrs. Westenra, then pulled her out onto the lawn to say goodnight to Gabrielle. Both herself, Gabrielle and Lucy had decided that she would stay the night. Unlike when she and Lucy were children, Mrs. Westenra did not wish them a goodnight or sweet dreams.

They would hope and pray that even if the flowers would not keep Markus out, that an extra presence in the manor would. Greatly their fears would have been reduced if they were able to see the true extra presence in the manor, a holy Angel who watched over them.


	23. Form

Vlad snarled to himself, as he paced in the form of a large black dog, “Markus dares to try and attack not only my friends, but the first of my Mates. Then he presumes he can change young Lucy without her own expressed desire to be as we are. The arrogance of Markus will be his downfall, if only I can find him. Where are you hiding ? Hmm, with his love of old and great cities, obviously, he will be in London, but where ?”

_‘ If I can’t locate him through my connection to him, we will have to return to Renfield. Renfield has never had a sister, the man was insane before he was lost in the Austrian mountains. The young Doctor Seward doesn’t want Van Helsing to talk to Renfield. Poor boy, he can’t even see that his love is returned. Ah, well, it is not my place to meddle in others loves. It’s annoying enough that I can’t protect my own loves. My wards do not work against other vampires and Varcolac’s only work against the Angels.’_

The stench of garlic flowers and wild rose entered the chapel long before Gabrielle; he resisted the impulse to escape in mist form through the small crack in the far right wall. Growled and wrinkled his nose as she shook her hair out while she glided down the stairs.

Gabrielle smiled and reported, “Lucy and Mina should be safe now as long as they stay in Mrs. Westenra‘s house. Neither I, nor you or Jonathan can enter now and Markus should not be able to either. Have you fed yet, Vlad ?”

“Yes, I am waiting for Varcolac and Jonathan to return. I taught you, Nicoleta and Crina to shape change at this age, now, its Jonathan’s turn.”

“Aah, well, I think he will make an excellent bat, provided no one tries to hit him with a ball.”

Shook his head as he chuckled then said, “If he could dodge it he would make a perfect bat. It would be better than your own first attempt at bat-form. Do you remember, Gabrielle ?”

An embarrassed smiled, “Yes, I was so distracted from trying to listen to you while Crina distracted me that I ended up with gigantic bat ears instead of as an actual bat. Let us hope that Jonathan has a better time then I did.”

“Yes, let’s. Ah, there they are now, the returning hunters.”

_‘I never would have guessed that claiming that a ‘dog’ is attacking would make feeding so easy. People are much more helpful here than back in Transylvania.’_

He ran past Gabrielle and up the stairs, jumped over the ruined altar and rushed out the chapel door. Luckily, for himself he remembered the pond’s location before he leapt clear over it. Jonathan had just closed Carfax’s gates, Varcolac was in his regular wolf-form with black-fur and golden-eyes.

Varcolac and he licked each other when Jonathan wondered, “What did I do that I should get left out from this ? I find it unfair that near everyone else should be able to change their shape but myself. Taking into account that I am the weakest of us and Markus can do such terrible things.”

_‘He will do such things no more when we are finished with him. Only then will every being be safe from the beastly son of Cain. If he were found still to roam the world, what would the son of Adam think of Markus ?’_

The sound of blood pumping in feathered wings came to him and there was a deafening screech before Seward’s patients started to scream. His form flowed like water from that of a dog into that of a bat. Quickly, he flapped his wings and climbed into the sky. He hovered and let out a stream of sound that painted the upper-part of the wall and the asylum in glowing silver.

In the distance was visible the fleeing form of his creator. Angry, he shifted into human-form and landing crouched on the abbey wall, he stood and shouted, “ _I nume te_ **_Las_** _!_ _Razboiul este la tine, las ! Fuga la viata ta. Pentru lupul, dragon_ _şi bat va prevala._ ” (“ _I name you **Coward** ! War is upon you, coward ! Flee for your life. For the wolf, the dragon and the bat will prevail._ ”)

‘Where is my armour when I have need of it ? In our bedroom, with Jonathan’s sword. Such reminds me, we will have to teach him again how to wield it with his new strength.’

Jonathan questioned, “Bat ? What has a bat to do with war ?”

As he landed on the grass, Varcolac answered in human-form, “Vlad is planning on teaching you to shape change, I think. Or is he not ?”

“I am. A bat is the smallest and hardest form but I’m sure that you can handle it.”

Jonathan grinned in response, “If not we should have stories to tell until I do.”

They laughed and he kissed his loves, as the dawn broke he felt slightly tired and excused himself. Yet, before he had gone far, he turned back, “Jonathan, later would you ask our friend Hawkins to let you look at the old records ?”

“Of course, I am certain that he will.”

While he was truly tired, it was also so that he had an excuse to lay down in the quiet of his coffin. Intent on finding, or attempting to find, his creator’s hiding place. Even if he could not, perhaps Jonathan would unearth something.

 


	24. Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan does a bit of digging.

Jonathan turned subtly away from the direction of Mr. Hawkins’s window toward the shadows. The walls were dark-green and the furniture was of dark-wood. _‘If it were only the night time, I would have no trouble.’_ Instead, it felt like there were ants with tiny daggers stabbing into his eyes if he looked directly into the unfiltered sunlight.

Mr. Hawkins was a short, rotund and balding man with his remaining hair graying. Yet, behind his desk, his boss had a grave and impressive air to him. Mr. Hawkins uttered, “So, you wish to access the archives ? For what reason exactly ?”

The man had been like a father to him since his own had died. Mr. Hawkins had known his father, wanted to help them and sent him to school. He would never be able to repay the man for everything he had done. _‘If his gout had not flared up, I would not have gone to Transylvania and met Vlad again and Varcolac for the first time. I hate to lie and I make it up, even if he does not know. I will not leave here until he is gone from this world.’_

He nodded, “Yes, sir, I do. The Count has requested it of me, so that he might know if any of his contemporaries have bought up a residency in London, and that if it is so, that he may visit them.”

As Mr. Hawkins replied, “Ah, then of course you may.” he held out the key to the lower level archives.

The key was too warm in his hand as he took it, “Thank-you, sir. May I go ?”

Mr. Hawkins leaned forward and looked briefly concerned, “One second, Jonathan. I have noticed that you are not your self lately. Are you feeling ill ?”

In response, he shook his head and replied, “I feel perfectly well, thank-you. It is just that months after leaving Transylvania I still have not readjusted to work, yet.”

“Hmm, make sure you do, Harker, because I do not want to fire you for making a grave mistake. Ah, before I forget, a Mr. Shannon Inger telegrammed that he wants to meet you this afternoon at 1 o’clock to discuss something.”

_‘Inger ? Surely, it could not be Markus. Yet, he is so much older than I am and with many abilities. It should not surprise if it is indeed Markus himself.’_

How he managed to hide his fear at these thoughts, he would never know. Yet, he took a breath and replied, “Of course, sir, I will not miss it. I shall finish well before 1 o’clock, of that you may have no doubt.”

“I know, now, to the archives with you, Harker. I doubt our friend the Count is one to take dawdling of any kind lightly.”

Nodded before he turned and opened the dark-mahogany door. Made his way out of the office area to the stair to the lower levels. This place was devoid of sunlight to preserve the records down below. Though he would not need it, he took a lantern for appearance sake, and moved down the dark-stairs. They were simply lovely to his new eyes; out of the light, his senses improved and every chip and chink in the red bricks became visible to him. The smell of old paper, still water and rusty pipes was invasive as he reached the archive door, it had once been white but had darkened with age and damage.

It gave a mighty squeal as he accidentally pulled it off its hinges. He looked around embarrassedly as he lay the door aside. _‘Ah, memorandum to self : Check strength when opening doors around others. I wish that I would get used to these changes already. Undoubtedly, they will be a mighty hindrance whenever I physically encounter Markus for the first time.’_

Shifted his weight before he walked into the archives. For accuracies sake, he knew that he should look for a Shannon Inger or variants thereof. As he combed the records a hundred years back and earlier he found no mention of Shannon Inger, but did find a Darius Inger that had bought a large, abandoned church by the name of Saint Uriel’s. When he checked the newer records, he saw that it had fairly well been destroyed. A note said that people had refused to buy it after Mr. Inger’s death after reporting sightings of a ghost.

Something flashed in front of his eyes; the top half of a ruined stained glass window of the fiery saint whose wings flared, flapped once and was gone leaving an empty window behind.

Confident he could return tomorrow, he walked out of the archives before he propped the door back in its place. Picked up the lantern before he made his way up to the main level. After he returned the key to Mr. Hawkins to pick it up again tomorrow morning, he went back to his desk. When he looked up, he saw that it was nearly 1 o’clock and tidied his desk more.

Surely, a few minutes later, what he heard made his heart speed in fright. There was a heartbeat but an entire lack of footsteps. Again, he looked up and right into the lion’s tanned and hungry face. Dark-red lips pulled back briefly to show fangs, the dark-gray eye was in full sight, the pale-blond hair was loose around his shoulders.

Markus’ voice was a deep growl, “Hello.”

Reluctantly, he stood and offered a hand, “Mr…Inger. What can I do for you ?”

The sickly-green eye glowed, “I have a proposition for you. Are you willing to work with me,” Markus paused and whispered gently, “ _Mi-e dor de drag_ _ă_ Aurel ? _Este I, Umbra._ ” (“ _Did you miss me dear Aurel ? It is I, Shadow ._ ”)

_‘ **What**? He cannot be Umbra ! Umbra was killed…by wolves.’_

* * *

**Flashback**

Aurel called as he wandered, “Umbra ? Umbra, where are you ? Are you hurt ?”

The moonlight shone beautifully through the snow-covered trees as his father - a tall, dark-gray haired, pale-skinned and brown-eyed man walked up his sword drawn. Two horses - one his father’s and the other…was Umbra’s ? - walked behind his father.

His father’s voice was harsh, “Away with you, Aurel. It is not safe, there are many wolves about.”

He glared, “I am **not** a boy, Father, and I can defend myself. Now, what has happened to Umbra ?”

Father moved aside and then he saw Umbra’s blood and ice-covered body. The pale-blond hair was covered with blood from what was left of Umbra’s face. His dark-green eyes frozen open.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Markus’ voice was in his mind, _“You were the reason I first wanted to truly meet him and I was able to turn him because of you.”_

_‘ **No !** It’s a mind-trick ! It must be, Umbra would never have dreamed of hurting me.’_

Soft laughter from the older vampire, _“You don’t want to remember ? Ah, well, **I** remember. I remember the way your blood flowed through the air, the way you screamed so beautifully as they tore you apart, dearest Aurel. Then many days later, I found your dear Inger-Dracul all by his lonesome, screaming in the forest.” _

Felt sick as he was forced to say, “Of course, Mr. Inger.” In denial, he wanted anything to wake up in bed with Vlad and Varcolac. Desperate, he closed his eyes and opened them. Once again, unfortunately, he did not wake up in Carfax Abbey.

 


	25. Aurel

Aurel walked through the village near the castle, the men stared suspiciously at him. The few women who were out suddenly crossed themselves and fled.

Hissed voices as he was surrounded, “ _Uit_ _ă-te la el, uita-te la **sabie**! El a venit de la castel, el servește vampir. Probabil, el este un cercetaș al naibii de creatura_.” (“Look at him, look at the **sword** ! He came from the castle, he serves the vampire. Likely he is a scout for the damn creature. _”)_

He demanded, “What vampire ? There is no vampire in the castle that I know of. You are safe.” Stopped as mentally he knew what he was saying, but aloud it was nonsense.

A dark-blond man un-sheathed an old, half-rusting sword and advanced on him. In a second, he had un-sheathed his own, formerly his father’s, sword. The sword of House Constantine‘s Boyar‘s. As the calm swept over him, it was easy for him to kill the man. Others jumped in, swords flashed in swinging, lunging and dodging. Growled as pain from a cut in his cheek dashed the calm. Pulled his sword out of an old man’s body.

Someone called, “ _Buna ziua, eu sunt_ Pricolici Varcolac.” (“Hello, I am Pricolici Varcolac.”)

Turned to see a black-haired man with curiously, light-brown eyes, sheathing his own sword. Bodies lay around Pricolici and he nodded his thanks.

**End Dream**

He groaned, disoriented as anything, as he blinked and lifted his head. For a reason he knew not, the back of his throat burned horribly. Where ever he was, it was not where he wanted to be. His back was to a wall, his hands and feet manacled to it. All around him was a chamber of smooth, dark-gray stone; along one wall was a rack of instruments. It looked very much like a torture chamber to his eyes.

_‘How ? How did I get here ? All I remember is pain before everything faded. Where are my memories ? Where is meu Dracul-Inger ?’_

Desperate, he cried, “ **Draculea**. Draculea Vladimir ! Meu Voivode, meu dragoste.”

On the far side of the room a door opened and he hoped. Even as his eyes hurt from the light, he saw clearly that it was not his dear and valiant prince. Disappointed, he still couldn’t believe his eyes as someone else walked in. “Umbra ? Draga Umbra, _Doru_ **sprijin-m** **ă**!” (“ _Longing_ , **help me**.”)

Umbra’s dark-green eyes were frightened as he shook his light-blond head, and held the torch higher. Something entered after his friend, it was a giant human-like, silver-furred ram. It’s eyes were like the brightest moon, and there was something vaguely familiar in that colour. Half-curled around and above its head were dark-bronze coloured horns.

The ram’s voice was like a rushing waterfall, “He will not, little Constantine, Doru is my servant.”

“No ! He would never do such a thing.”

The Ram-demon walked up to him, surely it was seven feet tall, and grinned down with terribly sharpened teeth before it kicked him with a cloven hoof. He felt and heard the sharp crack of his ribs breaking, seconds later it started all over before it stopped.

Noticed it’s upper-hooves were split into finger-like sections as it tilted his face up. “He already has, his soul belongs to me and eventually your’s will too.”

He jerked his head out of the demon‘s grip and shouted, “ **Dumnezeu** sprijin-mă !” Then slammed his head back against the wall at the mental agony that suddenly seized him. Umbra, strangely, laughed at him and gave him a pitying look. _‘What cursed thing has it done to me ?’_

Umbra put a tanned hand on his arm, smiled gently and said, “It is not as bad as you would think it, dear Aurel.”

Could not believe that he was actually glaring at his friend, “ ** _Nu_** _vreodat_ _ă, eu **refuz** să mă gândesc la ea. **La naiba cu tine** , capră demonul!_” (“ ** _Not_** _ever, I **refuse** to think of it. Damn you, goat demon!_ ”)

Umbra’s fist slammed into his face and, again, everything faded to black.


	26. Copiii

Vlad roared,“ **Du-te dracului! Ce a f** **ăcut cu Jonathan?** ” (“ **You fuck ! What has he done with Jonathan ?** ”)As he slammed Renfield into the cell wall, it gave a rather satisfying crack and he imagined it was Renfield‘s skull.

_‘ I know Markus has done something to him, otherwise he would have returned.’_

His former helper refused to be cowed and laughed in his face. He snarled and bared his fangs, but it was Varcolac’s demonic wolf-form that gave a building-shaking howl. Darkness flooded the room as the moon’s light disappeared with the howl. It was answered by, at least, a hundred, if not more, voices outside the asylum’s walls.

Renfield started babbling, “Church, fire, angel, light. Church-fire-angel. Light, light, light.”

A faintly accented voice asked from far away, _“Vladimir, Son of Cain, will you listen to your Grandfather for the sake of your Mate ?”_

_“Grandfather Cain ? Why would you call me your son ?”_

_“You asked what I would think of Markus, it is thusly: I may have created Markus, but he is no longer my son. What he does now, he does for greed and not for love. What you have done, you have done only to have and protect your family as I have. Truly, you are my son and your Mate is in the gravest of dangers. He has not fed in a long time and soon he will die, since he, as you are, is far from me I don’t know where he will go so you must act quickly. He is in the former church of St. Uriel’s Redemption.”_

An image appeared in his mind, the ruins of a dark-gray stone church. He let go of Renfield and the moonlight appeared again. They ran outside the asylum and he stopped to see over a hundred of the Copiii de varcolac surrounding them. The wolf-demon children were smaller and their eyes were dark-silver instead of white. Quincey, Arthur, Van Helsing and Jack were surrounded by the bat-winged wolves.

Varcolac growled, “It’s on the far out-skirts of London. **Berbec** and the Copiii de berbec soare are there as well.”

Quincey asked, “What’s going on ? What in blazes are a Berbec and a Copiii ?”

“Berbec is the demonic ram of the sun, Father of the goat-demons. He and his are my children’s opposites and me. There are wards around the church that neither Vlad nor I may breech. It takes a human touch and holy water to destroy them, we must ask you for Jonathan’s sake to risk yourselves. My children will keep off Berbec’s children for you.”

As he shifted into bat-form, Arthur looked over at Quincey. Quincey looked at Jack and asked, “How are we going to get there ?”

Van Helsing cried, “To the carriage !”

He started flying across the countryside toward the city and the church.

Distantly, he heard Varcolac say, “Find a few people you don’t care for on the street and quickly, Jonathan will need the blood when we get to him.”

When he looked below, he saw the many Copiii de varcolac running before they launched themselves into the sky to fly with him.

Minutes later, he had found the church by way of all the demonic energy. Then he saw the Copiii de berbec, just as many in number if not more than Varcolac’s children. Bronze-horns and dark-silver fur gleamed in the moon’s light. Seconds later, again, the moon disappeared and the Copiii de varcolac descended with furious howls.

Jonathan’s mental voice, anguished, _‘ **How can he do this to me ? How ?** ’_

Even though he didn’t know if Jonathan could hear him, he still thought, _“_ _Venim, r_ _ămâne puternică, de dragoste.”_ (“ _We are coming, stay strong, love.”_ )


	27. Words

Arthur twisted around to shout out the carriage’s window, as he clutched the holy water, “How far away is it, now ?”

Jack, who sat on the seat with Van Helsing, answered, “Not very, they’re not waking yet are they ?”

He looked back into the carriage at the two people he and Quincey had knocked unconscious. The one slumped against Quincey was a dark-blond man, laid against himself was a red-haired man.

Quincey grinned, as he flipped the bowie knife nervously, “No, Jack, their fine.” then more quietly to him the American said, “Are we sure we’re gonna survive this, Art ?”

For a second he stared at the familiar face and dark-eyes confused. As he put the holy water in his jacket he thought, _'What just happened to him ? This isn’t my Quincey, he’s never been so nervous before. Well, even if I didn’t love him, I could never lie to him. Besides, we’ve been through war, but not one that involved vampires and demons. He hasn’t called me Art since the day I nearly died, he really **doesn** **‘t** think we‘ll survive. This could near be the last damned chance I will ever have. Well, how about that I even started thinking like him.’_

“I-I have no idea, Quincey I just…” he paused and looked away. ‘ _Dear God, can I ? I have to.’_ Brought his gaze back up to his friend, bit his lip and then continued, “I don’t know what you will think, but I have to say it. Quincey P. Morris, I…I love you.”

It stung when Quincey started to laugh and he almost wanted to throw himself outside. Then Quincey leaned forward, grabbed him and kissed him. After they parted, Quincey grinned and said, his accent rougher,

“Wh-ell, mah old man always sa-id I’d go ta blazes. Jus’ might well ‘serve it af-tah this, but I don‘ care, I love ya too, Arthur Godalming.”

He realized then that the dark-blond man was staring at them, just before Quincey knocked the man out, again. The carriage stopped and he pulled the red-haired man out with him before putting the man on the ground. With how many of the demonic wolves they had seen, he expected the crumbling churchyard to be filled. Instead, it was eerie in its emptiness, only part of the church walls and sanctuary remained. The upper-half of the shattered stained-glass window was empty.

Mere seconds later, Jack and Van Helsing joined them. Van Helsing said, “Jack and I will watch the men, you are better suited to this than we are. Where are the others ?”

A mist flooded around them, gathered and then formed into the angry countenance of the Count. “What are you waiting for ? Varcolac can not hold them off forever, all you need do is sprinkle the holy water around, touch the window with it and the wards will shatter.”

So, he and Quincey went around sprinkling the water before, in unison, they stared up at the window. When he looked down, he noticed a trap door beneath where the altar had been. _‘We can’t climb up there, there aren’t any foot-holds or anything. This is the last thing we need to do, before we can find Jonathan wherever he is. Quincey’s gun, if we used that could it work ?’_

He questioned, “If we dip a bullet in the water and fire it, that should count as a touch won’t it ?”

“Ah, brilliant idea, Arthur. Shoot, why didn’t I think o’ it ?”

When he noticed that Quincey had put his hat on, he took it from the cowboy and teased as he waved it, “You are only a country boy, ain’t you ? Should‘ve been the first thing on your mind.”

Bemused, Quincey shook his head, dipped the bullet into the water and then shot it through the window. White light exploded outward from the window and drove out a cloud of thick, red and black smoke.

Quincey took his hat back, “Arthur, scout the rest of the grounds with me ? We don’t want those Capra fellas’ showing up.”

Then Varcolac appeared in his demonic-wolf form, again. While he, Quincey, Jack and Van Helsing watched the angry wolf-demon and vampire strode through the trap door as if they were mist. _‘God help them, I hope Jonathan’s still alive.’_


	28. Varcolac - Part 2

Varcolac growled as they descended into the dark-gray stone tunnels. Torches lighted the tunnels and he felt Jonathan’s pain and misery like a physical blow. Slowly, he looked around at the branching tunnels. Berbec’s familiar and disgusting goat-like stench filled the whole place. Berbec and he had never gotten along, not even when they were first created.

**Flashback**

He opened his eyes and saw a silver ram demon with bronze horns stood in front of him. The slatted pupils glared at him in the bright-yellow eyes. A deep snarl, “I am Berbec, Ram of the sun. Who do you think are little wolf ?”

“I am Varcolac, Moon-swallower. What does a mere goat know of wolves ? You’re just prey.”

A cloven hoof slammed into his muzzle. Moved to the side and sank his teeth into Berbec’s leg. Berbec growled, threw him off and fled.

He shouted after the ram, “Coward. Someday I will rip your heart out, I swear it.”

After that he and Berbec’s encounters had similar consequences. After their children were created it only got worse. As war broke out on earth between the Copiii of varcolac and berbec during his eclipses.

**End Flashback**

Vlad growled, “Markus is down there and so is Jonathan.” and started down the right tunnel.

He replied, “I will look for Berbec, doubtless, he waits for me somewhere in here.”

_‘I know Berbec will have done something to Jonathan besides torture. Memory spells are his specialty besides making deals for souls. I’ll tear his heart out like I promised, not just for me, but, for Jonathan too.’_

Focused on the unique demonic energy that was Berbec and followed it. It wended down many tunnels, around even more turns and he had to fly and dig through many broken parts of the tunnels. Doubtless, that they were broken by Berbec himself to slow him down.

Growled and snarled as he finally saw Berbec, the silver ram demon grinned and started running. He flew at the other bigger demon and they collided, as Berbec punched his right wing and the bone cracked sharply, he sank his teeth deep into the ram’s shoulder.

Berbec laughed, “Poor little Varcolac’s Mate is going to die… and so is he.” then grabbed and ripped him away causing blood to spurt from the wound. He was crushed into the closest wall, before a horn slammed into the side of his head. Ignored the pain in his wings to flap them and push himself off the wall to slam a paw into Berbec’s muzzle. The ram’s head snapped to the side with a faint crack.

Berbec growled wordlessly and turned his head to glare at him, the ram’s eyes turned sun-yellow. In response, he kicked the ram in the stomach before he sank his claws in and raked downward. Berbec growled, then bit him in the forehead. Blood ran into his eyes as his tail and wings lashed in rage. Yellow hell-fire suddenly crawled over his fur, he howled in agony as the smell of singed fur, and skin filled the hallway.

Again, he snarled, then summoned his own version of hell-fire, moon-white and blood red, around his right forepaw and smashed it into Berbec’s face. One of the sun-yellow eyes exploded in shower of blood and smoke. Part of Berbec’s horn snapped from the blow, the silver fur was consumed by hell-fire. Rolled off the other demon and onto the floor to put out the hell-fire. Then he lunged in, sank his muzzle into Berbec’s chest, ripped out the ram’s heart and ate it.

_‘Now, Berbec will never be able to hurt Jonathan or make another deal with a mortal, ever again. I have to get out of here and find Vlad and Jonathan, but, I’m tired.’_

A voice in his head, _“You must young Varcolac, don’t you want to see Vlad kill Markus ? Surely, that is worth the pain of moving and flight.”_

_‘Who are you ?’_

_“Who am I ? I am Uriel, Fire of God, and you are Varcolac, Moon-swallower, who ran against me and nearly won when I went to warn Noah of the flood. Shall we see who is the faster now ?”_

That made him laugh and he replied, _‘Of course, O' Uriel.’_

The brown-haired and green-winged Archangel appeared beside him. They started to run together, slowly he started to pull ahead.


	29. Corpse

Van Helsing turned from staring after Quincey and Arthur, to look at the two men who were now in his and Jack’s care the dark-blond man and the red-haired man. He’d heard Quincey and Arthur’s confessions; it made him want to see if Jack would accept him.

_‘ If I heard them he must have heard them as well. Perhaps I imagined that jealousy of his when I talked to Renfield. Still, it would be a lovely thought that I should find someone again. She would like him I think.’_

Jack asked, “Van Helsing… ?“ as if he were going to say more, but, moved closer to him as something seemed to stir in the dark. There were shouts from Quincey and Arthur’s direction, followed by gunfire. The cowboy and the lord ran back. 

Quincey shouted, “What in blazes are those **things** , Van Helsing ?” as a…a corpse came lumbering after them. It was a dark-clothed man with burned and distorted features.

_‘ So, Dracula does not like using that skill, but Dalca does. If it were not trying to kill us it would be most interesting.’_

He replied as the corpse came closer, “Dalca is controlling the corpses, Dracula too may do so, but we have not seen him and doubtless he would not attack his friends. Arthur, is there still holy water left ?”

Arthur replied, as Quincey shot at the corpse again,“A little bit.”

Nodded in relief, but he paled slightly as more corpses approached. All of them looked burned as if they had died in the same way.

_ ‘ This must be why he chose this place because of the cemetery to attack the people who tried to stop him. ’ _ “ This is good, we should be able to burn them if we can get the water on them. They are made of dark magic, but I cannot tell if regular bullets will help, still we must try. ”

As Arthur got out the remaining holy water, he pulled out his own gun and started to fire. The dark-blond man stirred and got up to scream, then tried to run as he saw the corpses surrounding them. Said man lost consciousness with a thud, it was a stark contrast to everything else. Like the churchyard itself, the corpses were eerily silent, even as they swiped at himself and Jack with blackened hands.

Dropped the gun as he was pushed over by the red-haired man into one of the corpses. It grabbed him and he shoved hard at it, but still it didn’t let go. Distantly, he heard Jack‘s voice scream, “Van Helsing !” As the thing punched him in the head and a sharp pain as everything started to go black. 


	30. Finale

Vlad slammed the stone door open and stopped in shock, “ **Jonathan** !” The brown-eyed vampire didn’t respond. Jonathan was covered in deep cuts, they littered his entire body, worse than any scar his love had ever gotten as Aurel. Blood dripped down the pale skin in slow moving rivulets. _‘Tell me I am not too late. How could Markus do this ? How could he do this to my Mate ? Why ?’_

He rushed over to try and break the chains only to find he could not. Instead, he gently brushed back a strand of blood-soaked hair from Jonathan’s face and shook his Mate, “Jonathan, Jonathan ? Wake up, please, wake up.”

A faint groan and Jonathan blinked, a pained whisper, “Draculea, meu Voivode. _Cum ai putut s_ _ă-mi faci asta, mi_ înger _minunat_ dracul ?” (“ _How could you do this to_ me, my _lovely_ devil-angel ?”)

His confused reply, “ _Ce vrei s_ _ă spui_? _Ce-am f_ _ăcut pentru tine_?” (“ _What do you mean ? What did I do to you ?_ ”)

An angry fire lit suddenly in his love’s eyes, a deep cough then, “Cum ai putut să mă transforma în asta ... **chestia asta**? Cum ai putut să mă **transforme într-un vampir**?”

Markus voice behind him, “He didn’t want you to get your well deserved rest, Aurel. Dearest Vladimir wanted to keep you all for himself, away from Heaven forever. Never to see God’s face except in anger.”

_‘Aurel ? How can that be ? Unless he has forgotten who he is now. Markus did this. Markus. Did. This. To. Him.’_

With a roar he turned and threw himself upon his creator. As they collided Markus shifted into a lion. To angry to shift, he summoned his own claws and ripped into Markus mane and skull. A snarling roar and pain flashed through his stomach as Markus bit him. Then he was sent flying by a paw-swipe to crash into the wall beside Aurel. Picked himself up as the sickly-green eye glowed menacingly.

Vampire and lion circled, looking for open weakness. He sprang on Markus back, like his creator were a horse, dug his claws into through the fur, into skin and muscle. He was crushed as Markus threw himself onto his back. In response, he growled, sank his fangs into the back of the blond vampire-lion’s neck and pulled back trying to rip out Markus throat. The attempt failed but blood rushed into his mouth, now Markus blood tasted terrible.

Markus rolled off him and shifted into his bird-form, he snarled and grabbed the bird. Slammed Markus to the ground with one hand, jammed his claws into the sickly-green eye and as his creator let out a shrill shriek of pain, he laughed. Dimly, he was aware that other presences had entered the torture chamber. Pulled his claws out of Markus eye, gripped the right wing and tore a scream as Markus shifted back to human form.

He asked, “Why did you do this ?“

“You were stealing my food, you and all the others. I was trying to get you to leave, you wouldn’t. So, I kidnapped your precious Aurel and had Berbec use a spell to take away his new memories. You know, I was the one who killed him the first time. I killed him so I could find you and turn you. Even if you hadn’t wandered into the forest, I would have found you eventually.”

Snarled, “ **Apoi mor !** ” and finished tearing his creator apart. (“ **Then die !** ”)

It shocked him to see white-fire consume the remains of his former creator. _‘Heavenly-fire ? What would an Angel be doing here ?’_

Heard the sound of chains snapping as he turned around, he couldn’t believe what he saw. A brown-haired Archangel with wings of fire held his love, there was a flash of blinding light and when he opened his eyes they stood in the churchyard. Saw corpses being consumed by white fire. Then he saw Jack Seward crouched over Van Helsing.

The Archangel said, “The spell is broken, his memory is returned.”

Dr. Seward cried, “What about Van Helsing ? He can’t die, **he can’t**!”

“Be calm, little one and say the words you long to.”

_‘Ah, so, the Archangel is going to get the boy to confess his love. How sweet.’_

He looked around the churchyard at his friends - Quincey, Arthur, Gabrielle, Mina and Lucy along with the two men on the ground. It would feel terrible to lose any of them, much less his Mates Jonathan and Varcolac.

Jack’s words wavered for a second, “V-van H-helsing ? Ever since I was your apprentice, there was something I thought shouldn’t have been there at first. Yet, since meeting all of our new friends, I know it is normal. I-I love you, Abraham Van Helsing.”

The Archangel’s wings flapped as it flew off white fire washed over Van Helsing. Van Helsing pushed himself up and replied, “I struggled with zis too, I vanted to, yet, I doubted. Meine liebe, Jack. My love, Jack Seward.”

Turned away from the two to ask, “Gabrielle, Mina, Lucy, how did you get here ? What are you doing here ?”

Gabrielle answered, “Corpses started to attack the house, we started to burn them. I figured out that it must be Markus. Some of the varcolaciii appeared and told us you were here and that the boys here needed help. So, we rushed here and started putting some on fire until you appeared.”

When he looked around again, he saw Varcolac holding the dark-blond man’s body for Jonathan. His love’s cuts had started to heal themselves only when he picked up the red-haired man and Jonathan started drinking.

Quincey asked, “Well, now tha’s over, what’dya say to visiting ma ranch ? Arthur’ll have forgotten everything n’ y’all have never seen it.”

They responded eagerly and the plans were set in motion for everyone - vampires, humans and redeemed demon to go to America.

_‘Everyone is safe and, coincidentally, everyone is also in love. I knew Heaven had a hand in this from the start. I thank you, Dumnezeu, for everything.’_


	31. Aside/Epilogue: Feather

Vlad paced around his, Jonathan and Varcolac’s bedroom in Quincey’s house. It was a dark-wooded room with a few windows through which, at the moment, moonlight filtered.  ‘Why was it that this all seems to have started because of Aurel ? I always knew there was something a bit odd about my love, could that have something to do with it ?’

He did not expect to start sensing a bright ‘light’ then the Angel’s voice, “Close your eyes, little Vladimir.”

So, he did as ordered and still it blinded him. Then he blinked away the remnants to see that it was indeed the same brown-haired and fire/green-winged Angel that had saved Van Helsing at the curch. This time he bowed to the Angel, before he asked, “What may I do for Heaven ?”

The brown-haired head shook, and, briefly, dark-orange/golden eyes flashed like fire, “No, this time it is what Heaven may do for you.”

“What does it want to do ?”

It sounded like a crackling fire as the Angel folded his wings, “I am here to answer your questions about Aurel. You see Aurel was always destined to save the world and if even one thing had changed Heaven’s plan would have failed. If Cain had not been born then vampires, particularly, Markus and yourself would not have existed. Had Aurel not met Markus and told him of you, that night it would not have been only Aurel that died. You would have tried to avenge Aurel and Radu would have killed you. Without your leadership to inspire the Wallachians onward, even in legend, they would have fallen and the Ottoman’s would have ruled over everyone.”

Here the Angel held up a hand and what looked like a Blue jay’s feather appeared in it. The feather floated in mid-air. “If one thing had changed the feather could have landed on the upside for Heaven or the downside for Hell. So, what happened that night was for the best because that night the feather landed on it’s side for Humanity and Heaven.”

He reached out to the feather as it started to spin around and asked, “What would have happened had it never landed ?”

“That is an interesting question, if Markus had become a vampire but not met Aurel, Aurel would have lived. If he had lived you would not have given up and run, that night you would have killed Radu. Yourself and Aurel would have lived for many more years wondering what you were missing. Which would have been Varcolac that you would have dismissed as Aurel if he had died. Varcolac never would have started his path to redemption if he had not met you in the Austrian mountains. Varcolac was crucial to convincing you realzing that Jonathan was Aurel. If Varcolac had not saved Jonathan from the villagers he never would have called you “Dracul-Inger.” Those would have been the consequences if the feather had never landed it. Also, it would have spun unresolved until you reincarnated to deal with it.”

His eyes darted out the window to see Jonathan, Varcolac,Gabrielle and the others outside. Jonathan’s arms had shifted into a pair of giant bat wings, it made him laugh as Jonathan waved the wing-arms at him. Another flash of ‘light’ and the Angel was gone, he went outside to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, like I did. If you did please take a peak at the second part a Dracula/Matrix crossover - Varcolac : Coded Reincarnations.


End file.
